Want to Dance?
by Starseer
Summary: I am horrible at summaries... whips out poket watch and starts swinging back and forth in front of your eyes your getting sleepy! Now you will click this story and read it! Very good.. please RR
1. Trick or Treat!

Want to Dance?

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of Naruto if I did I would make Naruto beat up Sasuke not the other way around

Summary: It's Halloween and Ten-ten is having a party! But what will happen to Sakura who ends up dateless?

Sakura's POV

I opened up my closet to look for some warm clothes because for once it was freezing outside. 'So let's see what I have to wear' I thought to myself.

I grabbed a light pink, long-sleeved shirt, that had a white cherry blossom print going up the left side, I grabbed my white jacket and put it on and looked in the mirror. Pink and more pink (with some white).

"I might need to get a wider variety of colors for my clothes." I muttered to myself.

**Yea let's go clothes shopping! But first get out of those jeans and put on a mini skirt! my inner self said. (a/n when I say said I mean thought to sakura) **

'No I'll freeze! Leave me alone it isn't even 7 yet! Anyway I need to go to the training grounds to meet the rest of our team so shut up!' I uh thought back to myself.

'I am going insane.' I thought to myself.

'**Yea you are.' **

I mentally glared at myself and I walked out the door to a freezing blast of wind blowing my hair into disarray (why is it so cold in October?) but I didn't have any time to fix it or I'd be late, but would that matter with Kakashi-sensei being late too? Oh well I still didn't want to be late. What would Sasuke-kun think?

I ran all the way to the place where we usually trained to see Sasuke was the only one there.

'**Alright alone time with Sasuke-kun!' **my inner self thought and for once I agreed with her.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I cheerfully said. He lifted up his hand as I guess an way of letting me know he heard. I went over to the tree he was leaning against and sat down beside him. He glanced down at me and looked away staring into the distance.

"So are you going to Ten-ten's Halloween party?" I said as casually as I could but honestly I was so nervous I was lucky that it was so cold that it could cover up my shaking.

"Hn" Sasuke said of course WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD UNDERSTAND HN! So it either meant a) yes or b) no. So taking a wild guess I said,

"So why aren't you going?" I questioned looking up at him.

" I don't like parties." Sasuke answered coldly. 'How am I not surprised that I guessed right on what 'hn' meant?' I thought.

"Could you please come? It would be fun! I would be sad if you didn't come." I said giving my best puppy eyed look to him.

He glanced down at me and said, "No." I did my best to not look sad but I am pretty sure I was doing horrible at it.

**Toughen up girl! Sasuke is right there what will he think if he see's you? **my inner self scolded me.

'Shut up I don't care!' I thought back but honestly I cared... a lot. My thoughts were immediately were interrupted by,

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Hello Sasuke-teme." Naruto said running towards us at full speed. Stopping just before he hit Sasuke at full speed. Sasuke glared at him and I just shook my head. Naruto looked at me and almost immediately looked concerned and asked, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, uh, nothing just thinking." I said flashing a fake smile at him. Sasuke glanced down at me and I hoped he didn't see through my charade. Naruto of course was instantly fooled and went back to being cheerful. He started chattering happily and continually for about and hour.

'**Won't he shut up?' **My inner self thought when there was a puff of smoke revealing a very late sensei.

"I'm sorry students I got lost-"Kakashi-sensei started to say only to be interrupted by Naruto,

"You slept in and you know it!" Kakashi smiled or at least what you can tell from his eyes (uh eye) because of the ever-present mask covering half his face, but when Kakashi didn't hear me yelling at him he turned to me looking concerned.

"You okay Sakura? You usually are yelling at me like Naruto." Kakashi asked.

"Oh yea I'm fine I just stayed up late last night so I am just tired." I said as cheerfully as I could and plastered a fake smile on my face. Kakashi seemed satisfied with that but Sasuke looked at me again I seriously hoped he hadn't notice my lie. I am not a good liar but it was enough to fool Kakashi and Naruto maybe Sasuke too.

"So… I forgot to tell you three yesterday but I have a week- long mission and so there is no real reason for you to be here…. So have a good week!" and with that he disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke. Leaving the three shocked standing there.

"So Sakura-chan want me to walk you home!" said Naruto excitedly hoping for a yes. Well since Sasuke obviously wouldn't care I decided to indulge for once.

"Sure Naruto let's go." I said cheerfully and with that he escorted me to my house while chattering mindlessly.

Sasuke's POV

'She isn't walking me home!' I thought to myself happy because it was so quiet.

**Ah come off it your jealous of Naruto **

'I am not! Who would be jealous of a teme like him' I thought back to myself, 'Oh God I need help'

'**I know your every thought so stop trying to lie to me and you should go to that party! You could kiss Sakura!' **my inner me thought back, is it weird I argue with myself?

'I DO NOT want to kiss an annoying fan girl like that!' I uh thought/argued back.

'**You know she isn't an ordinary fan girl in fact you don't even think of her as a fan girl.' **Inner me thought with a smirk. Curse him or would it be me?

So with that I walked back to the Uchiha mansion ignoring my inner me teasing me. But somehow I ended up at the front of a costume shop and I walked in, 'Maybe I should go to the party…' so I walked up to the counter to see a short guy sitting there wearing a pink lacy top, black mini skirt and a blonde wig 'Must be in the spirit of Halloween I thought.

"Um can I have a vampire costume?" I said to him.

"Oh sure, but wouldn't you want a fairy prince costume?" the man said.

'**He's gay!' **my inner me thought drawing a cross over his chest. 'Maybe it isn't a costume he is wearing' I thought.

"No I want a VAMPIRE costume. Who would want a fairy prince costume anyway!" I angrily said rolling my eyes.

"Oh I thought all the guys would want that! But for some reason I haven't sold any of those. Let me get your vampire costume but you would be a VERY sexy fairy prince."

'Oh god! I have a fan- boy!' I thought shuddering inwardly. The man turned around and pulled out a vampire costume complete with fangs. I paid the man and walked out… very quickly.

Sakura's POV

I got off my bed and decided to change into my costume for the party. I shed off my clothes and started to put on my costume. I put on a black dress that ended just before my knees, followed by black shoes, then a spider necklace, followed by a black cape that was kind of short. For make up I put on blood red lipstick and added fangs, stepping back to look in the mirror I made a very sexy vampires if I do say so myself. Or more likely inner sakura thought.

'I better get going' I thought grabbing my black, spider-shaped purse.

Outside there were trick- or- treaters everywhere and it was still freezing out. I was FREEZING so I walked very fast (maybe ran) to Ten- ten's house. I knocked (banged more like) on Ten- ten's door and it opened up to Ten-ten who was wearing a traditional ninja costume, weapons and all.

'How does that not surprise me?' I thought.

"Come on in! Happy Halloween!" Ten-ten said letting me in to find everybody was here all ready and dancing. Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Ten-ten had been apparently dancing with Neji who was standing at Ten-ten's side looking annoyed, Kiba and Shino (!) were all the pairs that were dancing. But then my eyes locked with a pair of onyx eyes the owner of the eyes was the only one who wasn't dancing.

'Sasuke-kun?' I thought and saw him head towards me.

"Want to dance?" He asked

I smiled and nodded my head.

So was it good? RR please! If enough people want me too I will write another chapter, first fanfic so did I do okay?


	2. Gayie or is it Olive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters if I did I would have been killed by one of them now because they hated me so much.

Note to readers: Thank you for RR! It made me very happy! So I decided to continue (I already have an idea for this chapter… mwahaha) but if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters feel free to send your ideas to me. (Saves me the time of thinking up stuff) and on a final note before this chapter starts I am going to bring back the gay cross dresser! (I know y'all think he's awesome)

Anyhow… enjoy! Oh yea their all 16 except for neji who is 16 and

"talking"

'thinking'

**inner demon**

Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

I offered Sakura my hand and she accepted it so we were about to start slow dancing when (inner me is smirking at me) Dumb Naruto decides to change it to some fast paced dancing song!

** NARUTO YOU IDIOT MAY YOU RUN INTO GAYIE THE CROSS DRESSER!**

Sakura and I broke apart and started dancing and she was smiling revealing her white fangs and almost instantly my, well, other self stopped cursing naruto to think

**She looks so hot right now! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!**

'Honestly this seriously can't be me I must have a demon inside me I mean come on! I would NEVER kiss a fangirl!' I thought only to have my thoughts interrupted by my demon (in denial of inner self)

**You need to stop denying the fact that I am you I am just the uh nicer you. Who knows your TRUE feelings! So KISS HER-**

"OW!" Sakura yelped. I looked down and saw my foot on hers.

'Crap, crap, crappity, crap! I stepped on her foot!' I thought frantically but on the outside I somehow maintained my unaffected look.

"Sorry." I muttered taking my foot off hers.

**Sorry? SORRY IS ALL YOU CAN SAY TO HER! SERIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW HOW I AM IN YOU!**

"Oh it's okay Sasuke-kun just uh please pay attention? You look kind of out of it." Sakura said looking a little concerned.

"Hn." I replied to once again hear my (?) thoughts

**Hn. honestly all you can say is hn? No yes or no? How does she know what hn means? Do you think she is a mind reader? God why does she like us? **inner me thought to me. Truth be told I don't know what she saw in me either, but hn was a sufficient answer.

I looked over and saw Kiba and Shino slow-dancing to a fast song. I seriously shuddered. 'Who would of thought they were TOGETHER? They don't even act gay!'

Sakura's POV:

I saw Sasuke shudder while he was looking at Kiba and Shino, he had good reason too but him showing EMOTION? (besides anger, hate or annoyance.) Was well downright creepy. But then again KIBA AND SHINO! That was so weird and ugh! I felt a shiver crawl down my spine.

**I thought Kiba liked Hinata! Does he just think of her as a sister? Does Hinata know! **Inner Sakura frantically thought.

'Yea your right…. Does hinata know?' I thought looking at the shy girl who was blushing like crazy while dancing with Naruto. She looked at Kiba and Shino and smiled.

'That is a yes.' But it still was creepy.

Then I felt another pressure on my foot, but just wincing this time I looked down once again it was Sasuke's foot. Sasuke looked down to and quickly removed his foot. It was odd but did Sasuke suck at dancing?

**IMPOSSIBLE SASUKE-KUN COULD NOT SUCK AT ANYTHING! I mean-**

-stomp- another foot on my foot.

**never mind **inner sakura thought and crawled into a corner of my mind. (a/n yawns I am sleepy)

"Uh Sasuke… kun? Do you need me to count for you?" I questioned looking into his eyes.

Sasuke's POV

**You can't dance.**

'Can too but I am... distracted.' I said looking at Kiba and Shino.

**Sure sure.**

"No I am just distracted." I said looking at her. HOW DARE SHE IMPLY I CAN'T DANCE! She noticed who I was looking at and smirked.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" she said mischieviosly.

I smirked back (out smirking her) and said, "Hn." (a/n I added the kiba and shino thing as a joke for one of my friends. Plus it's a good topic for them.) That's when another slow dance came up and me and sakura got close again.

"Let's go trick-or-treating!" Naruto suddenly yelled and everyone just looked at him. He was dressed up as Frankenstein and looked ridiculous.

"I a-agree with N- Naruto- kun" Hinata said/stuttered, she dressed up as Frankenstein's wife. You could tell they planned it out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea!" said a voice in front of me and it turned out to be sakura, her emerald eyes were lit with excitement. After that everyone pretty much agreed and Ten-ten gave out 5 plastic bags.

"Let's split into teams and see who gets the most candy! Your partner will be the person who you are dancing with! We will meet back at 12 to start a scary movie marathon!" Ten-ten said, already dragging out Neji. I looked around the room and saw that Shikamaru was muttering something about being troublesome, Naruto was yelling about Ten-ten and Neji getting a head start and Kiba and Shino who were walking out the door, slightly blushing.

I turned back to look at sakura and saw her looking at me. "What?" I asked, I don't like people staring me.

"So are we going or not?" Sakura asked holding up our plastic bag.

"Hn" was my reply as I headed for the door motioning for her to follow. I could tell she was happy right now, but weren't we a little old for trick-or-treating?

**Alone with Sakura! Kiss her! inner me thought**. I rolled my eyes and mentally kicked him as hard as I could, resulting in knocking him out. I felt relief fill me at the quietness in my head.

Sakura and I had reached the doorbell of the first house and she eagerly rang it. Almost immediately after she did a small dogs yip could be heard. A elderly women who looked to be in her eighties answered.

Sakura's POV

"Trick-or-treat!" I said holding the bag out while sasuke just stood there looking at the Chihuahua who was barking like crazy at him.

"Oh here you go, those are the best costumes I have seen all night-" the lady said putting a handful of chocolate into our bag, when we heard a television in the background saying, 'we are now back to the show' the lady suddenly looked back and quickly said, " Oh well I got to go! Have a good Halloween!" she said slamming the door in our faces.

Sasuke turned around and started to head towards the next house so I quickly followed him.

"Sasuke-kun do you not like being here with me?" I asked cautiously, I knew I was pushing my luck of spending time with him. I reached the door and rang the bell.

Sauke's POV

**GREAT. NOW SHE THINKS YOU HATE HANGING OUT WITH HER" **inner me thought angrily, now apparently conscious.

"No! I mean I do like-" I started to say but was interrupted by the door opening and hearing…

"Oh if it isn't Mr. fairy Prince!"

I wonder who that is? MWAHAHA! So is chapter good or not and tell me who you think that was? Well after I upload this I am going to SLEEP!


	3. And Much Of The Candy Dissappears

Disclaimer: Why would I be on fanfics if I did own naruto, couldn't I just make the stuff happen to them?

Mistake I made: I accidentally said Neji was 16 in the last chapter but he is 17. Sorry about that!

Loyal reviewer's people I thank you all (4 right now) I will post your good deeds in the next chapter (as in names of reviewer's)!  Onto chapter 3!

9090909009090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

"Well if it isn't Mr. Fairy Prince!" was the scariest thing I heard all night for it was Gayie the Cross-Dresser!

"Do you know him…? Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura as she took a small (but still slightly noticeable) step back from the door.

"H-hn." I said (I stuttered! Am I freakin Hinata or something?) I said looking at the guy who I saw earlier and he was wearing a PINK fairy prince costume, wings, crown and all.

"Of course he knows me! He came earlier to my costume shop for a vampire costume. He didn't want the fairy prince costume." Gayie said, slightly pouting.

"Aw Sasuke-kun! You would have made a very PRETTY fairy prince!" Sakura said, teasing me.

**Run away! And is Sakura teasing you? How cute! But still run away.**

'No, that would make me look like a coward.'

**You already stuttered.**

I sent another mental glare and kick to my inner self but he was right. I had already stuttered, would running away make it worse?

**You always run away from your fan-GIRLS would it be any different with a fan-BOY?**

I agreed on that and was about to run away when I heard Sakura say, "Trick or treat!" very sweetly to Gayie, but it didn't change the fact that she still looked kind of scared.

"Oh of course!" Gayie said putting in what was left in his pumpkin shaped bowl, "For some reason I didn't get many trick or treaters this year so I'll just give the rest to you and Sasuke-KUN."

The running idea wasn't a bad idea right now.

"Thank you… Mr.?" Sakura said looking Gayie.

"MISS. Olive." OLIVE said (still going to call him Gayie.)

"Well Happy Halloween!" Sakura said turning around kind of fast and started to walk away (I followed her).

"Oh, and great shoes girl!" Gayie said waving but not without saying, "Goodbye Sasuke- kun!" As soon as he closed the door Sakura and I started running.

"Sakura?" I asked when we stopped running.

"Yea?" She asked, looking over at me.

"We are NEVER speaking of that again." I said as coldly as I could.

"Okay Mr. Fairy Prince." Sakura said dead serious before she started giggling like crazy.

I hate the word giggling it sounds so girly but Sakura doesn't laugh though she GIGGLES. That is one of the reasons she annoys the crap out of me.

**Ah come off it you like her, no you love her and you want to KISS her. **Inner me thought in a sing song voice.

'Shut up. You are worse than Naruto.' I said landing a mental punch to his head, knocking him out.

9090909090909090090909

Sakura's POV

As soon as I stopped giggling I looked to see the bag was full, thanks to Olive. As creepy as he was he had good taste in candy. I looked at my watch and saw it was 11 one more hour until everyone came back to Ten-ten's house unless there were a lot of Olives'.

"Uh Sasuke-kun? We have an hour before we have to go back to Ten-ten's house, what do you want to do?" I asked and was replied by a hand reaching in the bag and grabbing a lollipop, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth.

'I thought he didn't like sweets?' I thought

**Look at the wrapper that may explain it.**

I did what my inner me said and looked at the wrapper it was probably the most disgusting candy flavor in the world for the flavor that was written on the wrapper was, _'tomato'._

**Why is he obsessed with tomatoes? **Inner Sakura asked me I didn't know it was kind of weird. Who liked tomatoes? I mean on sandwiches sure but plain and in lollipop form?

'Should I ask him?' I asked myself (or inner Sakura)

**You already know the answer though** she (I?) replied. She was right though, hn, was going to be the answer. Not many people were out anymore and most of the lights were off, it was 11:13 after all. I looked up and saw many stars were out tonight along with a full moon and it was beautiful. I laid down on the grass and stared into the night sky. Before I knew it I was drifting asleep.

9090909090090909090909090

Sasuke's POV 

I looked over at Sakura who was now lying down to see she had fallen asleep. I smirked at her and thought, 'How could she fall asleep?'

**Because you are boring.** My inner me (a/n now going to call him I.M) almost instantly replied.

'I see you are up' I thought to i.m. smirking.

**Yea and your punches hurt! But that is not the point. Would it kill you to be sociable and TALK for once? Or is that too hard for the great Uchiha Sasuke? She probably thinks you hate her, but is the exact opposite you lo-** I glared at i.m. he almost instantly shut up because he didn't want to be killed.

I looked back at Sakura and found my gaze was softening at the sight of her- 'Wait no it can't! I don't like this annoying fan girl!' I thought, while my eyes were getting wide.

**You're right! You don't like this girl, you love her! **i.m. thought, he really can't be me. I kicked i.m. to the other side of my mind and looked at the watch that was on Sakura's watch.

'_7:48'_

'It's time to go already? But I was just arguing with myself for about 10 minutes! I thought, it took about 15 minutes to get to Ten-ten's house and I DID NOT want to be late. That would show imperfection, so I gently shook Sakura's shoulder and she looked up and saw me.

"Sasuke… kun?" she drowsily asked me sitting up.

"Sakura we have to go we are going to be late if we don't." I said gently, her eyes looked at her watch and her eyes turned wide.

"CRAP!" she said and her fist went to the ground causing a huge hole and the ground to shake. She got up and started a full out sprint to Ten-ten's house, leaving me to follow her. Apparently she didn't want to be late either.

9090909090909090909090909090

Sakura's POV

**Crap how could you fall asleep! What if you snored! What if Sasuke heard?** My i.s thought (inner Sakura).

I found myself panicking at that too, 'what if he did here? Oh wait where was he?' I found that he wasn't right beside me and so I stopped only to be crashed into by him. He had apparently been behind me. I of course fell and Sasuke fell on top of me only to get up almost instantly.

"Why did you stop?" he asked me, sounding annoyed. I blushed really hard and got up thankful for the dark. Little did I know his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Uh- I d-didn't see you b-beside me so I uh thought y-you were b-b-back in the field." I said, I could tell he was mad at me.

**You klutz! Now he is mad at us, although he did fall on top of us. Mehehe…**

My i.s thought evilly.

"I am so sorry Sasuke…" I said without the usual "kun".

He looked at me and simply said, "Hn" before starting again. I quickly followed.

We were one minute late. Everyone was already there (even Naruto!) and we placed second in the candy gathering competion. Kiba and Shino won… Badly, they had a TRASHBAG full of candy. Where they got it, I don't know. Also, they were now holding hands. IT WAS SO SICK! I shuddered when I saw them, and I noticed most of us had about a yard between us and them.

Then Ten-ten pulled out a bunch of scary movies and popped one in to her DVD player and all of us piled in on the couch. Sadly I almost instantly fell asleep, (NEXT TO SASUKE!) and I got to miss my favorite movie (the Grudge) and when I woke up it was morning and it was time to go. Sasuke had already left (including all the tomato flavored candy.) and everyone else was sprawled out (in costume still) asleep! So I grabbed what was left of the candy (not much it was mainly the stuff we got before we went to olive's house (how did he know about Sasuke's tomato problem?)) and went home.

I did receive a few strange looks from people though because of my costume.

9090909090900090909090909

Yay chapter 3 is done!  Onto the next chapter which I will make longer than these ones have been! So Gayie's name is actually Olive. Maybe it used to be Oliver who knows? Although I might bring him in again if y'all want me too. Review please! And if you do tell me if you want Gayie in it anymore or not.


	4. Cookie Mix

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto wouldn't i be rich? Well i am not rich so guess what i don't own?

And my loyal reviewers:)

Amylovestakuya

Moodiful819

La princesa zorro

elmo-x-takumi

punk-neko-gurl

cinderella 101

Gforce member45

garra81

pyro-fire-love

I went to the dentist earlier and no cavities:) Although I was a nervous wreck before that so I didn't update because I couldn't think of anything to write about. Anyway here is the next chapter!

909090909090909090909090

Sasuke's POV

I had to go to the grocery store to get some food, but I had the strangest feeling I was being watched...

'Probably a fan-girl.' I thought as I walked along.

**What if it's Sakura-Chan? **i.m. thought to me, honestly I need to see a psychiatrist about him.

'No Sakura stopped doing that about a year ago, Or at least I think she did... Did she stop?' I thought looking behind me again. Nothing was there so I turned back around, and when I started forward again

I still hadn't shaken the feeling I was being watched.

**Maybe you're being paranoid, I mean you DO have these voices in your head.** i.m. commented. Maybe he is right... Wait what am I thinking?

90909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I was looking for chocolate chip cookie mix at the grocery store, i was going to have a sleepover tommorrow and I didn't have much to eat, in fact all I had left for food was milk and cheese, and my milk was probably on it's way to becoming cheese. Delicious.

So far in my cart I had a loaf of bread, eggs, new milk, popcorn bags, cheez-its, chex mix, tomatoes, lettuce, and bacon strips. I wanted to make chocolate chip cookies but still there was the problem at hand.

'Maybe I should make them from scratch..' I thought to myself, that's when I spied a THE cookie mix, the last chocolate chip cookie mix, but it was on the top shelf. Out of my reach. Great.

I stood there for a moment thinking about how to get to it, and that's when it came to me. So I put some chakra into my feet and jumped. I went a little higher than I expected but managed to grab the mix, but when I hit the ground I lost my balance and fell. Onto someone.

0909090909090909090

Sasuke's POV

I saw Sakura staring at something on the top shelf, where she of course couldn't reach. So I walked over and was about to help her when she jumped and grabbed the thing she wanted and that's when she fell on me.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I just wanted to get some cookie mix and I kind of fell..." Sakura said before looking at me. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. I got up and noticed she dropped her cookie mix, so I bent down to get it and handed it to her.

**Oh my gosh! You did something nice and you didn't even say that wor-**

"Hn." I said before turning around and walking off.

**never mind... **i.m. mumbled before going into some corner of my mind.

I turned my head and saw a very shocked looking Sakura, that's when she snapped back to reality and said, "T-thank you Sasuke-Kun!" She said brightly, putting the mix into the WAY too overstuffed shopping basket of hers. She quickly followed me (much to my annoyance)

**Liar.**

'About what?' I snapped back at i.m.

**-Much to my annoyance- , you lied, you WANT to be with her. Your GLAD she followed you so therefore your a liar. ** i.m said sounding philosaphal. That's when I noticed it, Sakura WASN'T wearing pink. She was wearing blue jeans, a black sweater covering a white shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. This must be the apocolypse.

"Sakura are you okay?" I asked suddenly worried about her, wait no you didn't read that! (a/n awww sasuke is embarrassed, he's worried about sakura!) (s/n (sasuke's note) i am planning to kill the author very soon.)

"Oh yea! why do you ask?" Sakura said looking at me, her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Because you fell." I said smoothly, this seemed to satisfy Sakura and so she looked back at where she was going.

**You are such a liar about why you were WORRIED about her. **i.m. said, apparently back from one of the corners of my mind, only to be knocked out by one of my kicks.

"Okay, PRINCE Sasuke." Sakura said teasingly, she had gotten bolder since I came back from Orochimaru's. (a/n Prince Sasuke is from Fairy Prince just in case you didn't notice.)

90909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

**MWAHAHAHA one sweet second of freedom! **i.s thought to me, she got control over me when Sasuke was acting worryed about me. I could tell I was about to pay for this.

" I thought we agreed to never speak of THAT again Sakura." Sasuke said coldy, glaring at me. I couldn't exactly tell him that it wasn't me but inner sakura could I? It's not like he would understand.

**Yeah! he doesn't need help like you!**

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." I said looking down at my feet, "Well I, uh, got to go pay for these!"

**Baby.**

'Shut up.' I thought back, as I walked-

**ran.**

to the checkout counter.

I paid for my groceries and ran out to a freezing blast of cold air. I was somehow was managing to carry 5 bags of groceries, unfortunately my house was 7 blocks away.

'This isn't looking too good.' I thought as I was doing the balancing act of groceries. That's when I heard footsteps behind me.

"You know, maybe you should go shopping for food more often." I froze at the voice, it was the only voice that could manage a smirk in it. But then before I realised it Sasuke was in front my and took 3 of the heaviest bags.

"Sasuke-kun... thank-you?" I said, shocked. That's when I noticed that Sasuke wasn't carrying any groceries for himself. "Uh Sasuke-kun, did you get anything at the store?" I asked.

9090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

**No because you were distracted, by Sakura-Chan! **

'Shut up.' I said hitting i.m. on the head, but apparently it wasn't enough to knock him out.

**You didn't deny it though.**

"Hn."

"Well... lets go?" Sakura said, she obviously thought something was up with me.

"Hn." I said and started walking off with her.

**Your happy, aren't you? **i.m. asked me, he needed to dissappear.

I replied by knocking him out, again.

9090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

**Alright! Sasuke-kun is walking us home! **i.s. yelled, and I was thinking the exact same thing. That's when I felt eyes watching me. I looked over and saw Sasuke looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

'He's looking at me, what in the world is up with him?' I thought, when I felt my cheeks go hot.

Before I knew it we were at the front door of my house, and the highlight of my day was over.

"Thank-you for helping me out Sasuke-kun, do you want me to make you some lunch?" I asked, still blushing.

"Hn." was his reply and he turned around to leave when I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. That's when I uh.. ran in and slammed the door.

909090909090909090909090909

Yay another chapter is done! I am pretty sure this isn't as funny as the other ones, but I had to make them have a sweet moment, and it wouldn't be the same if Naruto crashed into or some random thing like that. Anyway, I am going to bring the other characters in more in the next chapter, so yeah... I'm gonna upload this now.


	5. Admit it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have, never will. Didn't you read that from the last 4 chapters?

**yay!** i.s or i.m.

'yay' thoughts

"Yay" speaking

Oh yea, I just started at Halloween because it's my favorite holiday (candy, yum.) But I will progress throughout the year. So yea. Here are the loyal ppl who review and don't just read the story WITHOUT reviewing (hint hint)

gaara81

pyro-fire-love

elmo-x-takumi

sakurafaves

moodiful819

amylovestakuya

Artyume

final-darkness000

BewareMySpork

greenhyuga

Showdow-Sess-Marlfox

SasuSaku453

yay all of you! Give yourself a pat on the back. Why are you still reading this? Didn't I tell you to pat yourself on the back! You're still reading this! I will give you 5 seconds to pat yourself on the back 5...4...3..2..1.. you didn't do it did you? Fine you stubborn people here is chapter 5.

9090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

**She kissed us on the cheek! YESSSS!** i.m. thought to me, she really had gotten bolder since I came back.

'Hn.' I thought back to him, and with putting my hand to the spot she kissed me, I started my walk back to the Uchiha Mansion.

**You enjoyed it, admit it. **

'No I didn't.'

**Yes you did admit it.**

'No I ddn't.' I replied and I started to kick his head when he grabbed my foot to stop me and he held it, so i couldn't do anything to stop him.

**a-d-m-i-t it. **i.m. said looking at me.

"FINE I LIKED THE KISS AND I LIKE SAKURA!" I yelled, and unfortunately it wasn't in my mind. I was getting strange looks from people around me, but luckily the Uchiha Mansion was right in front of me and I ran in.

**HA I FINALLY GOT YOU TO ADMIT IT! **i.m. said letting my foot go. That's when I knocked him out.

90909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I put all the groceries away, but even after that I was still blushing.

**We kissed Sasuke-kun! **i.s. said to me. She really was annoying.

I decided to bake the cookies then instead of doing it tomorrow, so I got out eggs, vegatable oil, the cookie mix , a bowl, cookie sheet and the mixer. I set the oven to 350 and I put in the ingredients (no egg shells in the batter this time! Ha a new record!) and turned the mixer accidentaly on high.

BIG mistake in doing that because it flung the stuff around the kitchen, but I still had most of it by the time I turned it on low. (a/n who would have guessed that Sakura isn't a good cook?) When my cookie mix was mixed I grabbed a spoon and put some mix out onto the cookie sheets then I put it in the oven. I set the timer for 3 minutes and went into the living room, when the phone rang.

I went over to the phone and picked it up, " Hello?"

"Sakura you'll never guess what I just heard!" it was Ino. We had become friends again after the Chuunin exam, causing my phone bill to be high.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I heard from Yuffie, who heard from her mom's co workers daughter who heard from her cousin, who heard from-" Ino started to say, but I rolled my eyes and interupted her.

"What did you here? I have to get some cookies out of the oven in 12 minutes."

"Well it's been said that Sasuke yelled out before he went inside his house that he said he liked you, and something about a hershey's kiss..." I rolled my eyes again, Ino was a good friend and all, but her sources weren't exactly reliable.

"Uh, Ino? Whoever heard that probably heard wrong or something." I said. (a/n oh but her source ALMOST got it right.)

"WHAT! My sources are NEVER wrong!" Ino said, pouting from what I can tell over the phone.

"What about that time with the cake batter and-" I started.

"That was just an accident! How was I supposed to know that cake batter didn't make a good zit cream?"

" Ino, Hinata broke out, BAD after that., and what about the time-"

"Okay I got your point but Hinata did smell good. Anyway I have to go, Shika is picking me up in 4 hours and I need to start getting ready." Ino said.

"Ohhhhhhh. Where is he taking you?" I asked, she and Shikamaru had gotten together a few weeks ago, courtesy of my meddling.

"I don't know but if it's to go star-gazing AGAIN I will kill him." (a/n it would be night time in 4 hours.)

"But that sounds so romantic!" I said, "I would kill for that chance with Sasuke!"

"Sure it seemed romantic the first 4 times, but after that it kind of seemed like he just didn't want to by me dinner." Ino flatly said. She did have a good point.

"Fine, but tell me how it goes, Okay?" I asked.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, bye!" Ino said, hanging up before I said bye back. That's when my timer went off. I went into the kitchen and put on a pair of oven mits (pink and black). I pulled them out to see that they were a nice, golden brown. They smelt good too! (a/n what do you know they didn't burn!) I set the cookie sheet down and waited 2 minutes before using a spatula to scrape them off, I put them into a plastic container and sealed the top, ready to be eaten tommorrow.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

Doing the whole unsocial, and does not do anything but train can get a little boring. So I was relaxing on my bed and looking at a picture of my team that was on my bedside table. It was taken christmas day when I was 12. Naruto had on a santa hat and was grinning with his new gift card with 50 dollars on it for that ramen shop. Sakura had on a pink blouse and white pants, and was laughing at me because Kakashi had managed to get a reindeer hat on me and used a binding jutsu to keep it on me for 3 days straight. What had I gotten her that year? Oh yea, some necklace with a silver cherry blossom on it. Kakashi was reading one of the Icha Icha Paradise books we had gotten him (most embarrasing shopping trip ever.) and was smiling evilly. I was trying to get the reindeer hat off me, but to no avail, and Sakura had gotten me a tomato-shaped picture frame. (it's the frame I was using for the picture.)

BRING BRING BRING BR-

I picked up the phone on the fourth ring, "What?"

"Sasuke-teme! I am having sleepover tommorrow and you get to come!" a overly loud Naruto said.

"No." I said and hung up the phone. BRING BRING BRING

"What!" I asked.

"But YOU have to come! Or else I will tell Sakura-Chan something very interesting." Naruto said with a smile.

9090909090909090909090909

What do you think Naruto meant by 'something interesting'? Muahahahaha cliff hanger! Now to upload this.


	6. A Secret That Got Out

disclaimer: I do not own naruto, I really don't.

Yay I made y'all mad! I just made it a cliffy because I had an idea in my head about another story, so I was writing it but NOOOOOOOO y'all want me to update. I am not even going to tell you what it's about.

Loyal people who review: (It's a list that just keeps getting longer!)

CherryBlossims14

punk-neko-gurl

angellive

sagerinikyoiscute

SasuSaku453

ShadowSessMarlfox

sakurafaves

greenhyuga

pyro-fire-love

BewareMySpork

ArtYume

final-darkness000

amylovestakuya

moodiful819 doodler198

elmo-x-takumi

gaara81

Gforce member 45

cinderella101

la princesa zorro

So anyway here is Chapter 6 so are you happy? Good. :-p

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

"What are you going to tell her?" I asked him smoothly while at the same time this is what's going on in my head.

'CRAP CRAP CRAP!' while kicking i.m. hard and repeatedly.

"I am going to tell her... that you like CHEESE!" (a/n okay Naruto really didn't say that I just couldn't resist. Here is what he really said.)

"Well I was walking by your house earlier when I heard you yell, 'FINE I LIKED THE KISS AND I LIKE SAKURA!' it was very interesting, and if you don't come tommorrow I am going to tell her." Naruto said, I could here the smile in his voice.

"Fine." I said back to Naruto who started laughing his head off.

"I still can't get over the great Uchiha Sasuke liking somebody! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Even though Naruto is my best friend I still want to kill him sometimes.

"Hn."

"What was that about a kiss anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"I have an idea let's go 3-way and continue our conversation with Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said evilly. Is it me or is he getting smarter?

"Fine! I helped her carry her groceries home and she thanked me by kissing me on the cheek!" I yelled at the phone and hung up. (a/n awwww sasuke is getting a wittle angwy! (talking in baby voice))

(s/n your time of death is coming soon starseer.)

909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

Once I was satisfied with my cookies I went over and turned on the TV to watch 'Read it and Weep' on disney channel (a/n i do not own the movie.). It was kind of boring not training all day with my team. I was near the end of the movie when my cell phone started ringing to the batman theme, (Naruto got a hold of my cell phone while we were training last week.) "Hello?" I said after I pressed the talk button.

"Hey! Can I bring some movies over tommorrow!" Tenten asked almost right after I said hello.

"Yea, oh wait here comes a good part in a movie I'm watching!" I said looking back at the TV

"Hey Sakura are you watching Read it and Weep?" Tenten asked me, and that's when I heard noise from the movie but in the background at Tenten's place. She and I had the same taste in movies, either a) gross and scary, b) romantic comedy, or c) romantic but sad.

"Yea." I said, now the credits were playing.

"That was a good movie." Tenten said and we both sighed.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun carried 3 of my bags of groceries for me when I went to the store earlier!" I squealed. Tenten gasped.

"Hold on I am going to get Hinata on the line, just a second!" Tenten said squealing too, it was exciting, Sasuke doing something nice for someone was kind of out of the ordinary. I waited for a few minutes when I heard Tenten and Hinata on the other line.

"S-Sasuke carried s-s-some of your g-groceries h-home for you!" Hinata said stuttering worse that usual.

"Yep."

"Tell us all the details!" Tenten said excitedly, so I started from the cookie mix and ended at the kiss.

"OH MY GOSH! HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU!" Tenten screamed, and that's when we heard a knocking sound in the background.

"C-come in?" Hinata said but she made it sound like a question. This is what we heard in the background (me and Ten-ten)

"Can you three shut up? I can here you three even though your on the phone!" was what we heard from the unmistakable voice of Neji, I groaned while Ten-ten excitedly said,

"HEY NEJI!"

"Hn." was what came from Neji and we heard him stomp out.

"U-um guys I think I should go, t-t-tell me the r-rest at the p-p-party tommorrow." Hinata said, hanging up. Is it me or do my friends hang up before I even say bye?

"Yea I am going too, Bye!" Ten-ten said hanging up too before I said good bye.

(a/n I am going to say it's now 9:30 pm okay?) I sighed and decided to go to bed early today.

Sasuke's POV

**Naruto knows! Smart move stupid head.**

'Shut up its your fault. Wait what kind of insult is stupid head, dumb ass.' (a/n oh that's smart, let's cuss at ourselves.)

**Hey! It is soooo much better than your insult.**

'Well now I have to go to a sleepover. Great.' I thought as I layed on my bed. Without knowing it I drifted off to sleep.

90909090909090909090909

Well this may be one of my shortest chapters but I want to get back to the other story (almost done with chapter one!) next chapter are the slumber parties! Will naruto tell the other guys? Will kiba and shino be there? I don't know because I haven't decided yet.


	7. Prank Calling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but I don't, not all wishes come true.

Well I finished the first chapter of my second story (its a Gaara and Sakura pairing). You're lucky I can't drive and don't have anything to do but continue this story (but please read the other one after you read this chapter, I want to know if I did good.)

90909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I woke up and stared at the clock before registering it had died. I really wasn't that much of a morning person (a/n shocker!). So I grabbed my watch and stared at it for 5 seconds before noticing something. It was 12: 32 p.m.! I jumped up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly undressed and jumped in before realizing something important, the shower didn't have much time to warm up.

**Idiot.** i.s. said to me as I screamed at the coldness of the shower.

'Shut up!' I said as I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair, only to realize it was soap. Then after about 30 minutes I somehow managed to finish my shower and stepped back into my room, when I realized that my cell phone was ringing to that annoying batman theme. I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh mam? Is your refrigerator running?" an overly loud voice said. Naruto was trying to prank call me AGAIN.

"Naruto if you don't stop calling me YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!" I yelled at the phone and hung up on him. Today wasn't going very well. I went over to my closet and looked inside (i went shopping recently so there's more clothes) I pulled out some white pants, a black jacket and a black shirt with a silver bead, cherry blossom and got dressed. Then I went over to my jewelry box and pulled out a silver cherry blossom necklace (a/n hmmm sound familiar?) and I put it around my neck.

I went back to the bathroom and blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth. Then I ran outside only to notice something was missing. My shoes. I groaned and ran back in and grabbed a pair of socks and my new black shoes. I quickly put them on and ran back outside, and that's when I realized something else, I didn't need to go outside.

**Like I said, idiot.** i.s. said, smirking at me. I just turned around and went back inside.

909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I really wanted to kill Naruto; I didn't want to go to a sleepover! I was staring at my black suit that had a toothbrush, and some clothes for tomorrow in it. I really didn't see the point in over packing.

**You know you could just TELL Sakura-Chan you liked her and you wouldn't have to go.** i.m. thought to me, but I WAS NOT going to tell her that, it was just so... embarrassing. I glanced at my watch and it said 1:17, Naruto's party was starting at 6 so there wasn't much to do. I put on my shoes and grabbed a black hoody.

'Time to go training.' I thought.

**Or you could ask Sakura-Chan out on a date.** i.m. thought and I knocked him out again and started to head towards the place I usually train with the rest of my team.

909090909090909090909090909090909

Meanwhile with Sakura...

Sakura's POV

**I am bored.** i.s. thought to me as I was staring at the wall. There wasn't anything on TV and I couldn't reach any of my friends. There wasn't anything to do; I was staring at the wall so I just decided to nap. (a/n you thought I was going to make her go train didn't you?)

909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I was getting a little bored after a few hours of training, for it was kind of boring training alone with no one to spar with, unless you call kicking and punching i.m. sparring I wasn't getting much done. I looked at my cell pone for the time and it said 4:50 pm just a little over an hour before I had to be at Naruto's sleepover.

I sighed and went back to the Uchiha Mansion but I still felt like I was being watched. I went in and took a shower before getting dressed (a/n black plants with dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha insignia on the back. He canâ€™t where shorts and a t-shirt in freezing weather!)

I took one last look at my house before heading to my doom.

**Aw come on it won't be THAT bad you might have fun. **I.m. said to me, it wasn't that encouraging.

909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

Ding Dong

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 6!

**I tried to wake you but nooooooooo you were so tired and having a good dream.**

I raced to the front door and opened it seeing Hinata, Ten-ten, and Ino standing there.

"Gosh forehead that was the fifteenth time we rang what were you doing?" Ino said rolling her eyes as she came in.

"Sorry Ino-pig I was sleeping." I said and Ten-ten and Hinata both came in.

"Well let's get this party started!" Ten-ten said putting her stuff down on the floor.

9090909090909090909

Meanwhile at Naruto's

Sasuke's POV

It was Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and I and somehow we all fitted in the tiny living room of Naruto's house. Choji was munching on chips, Kiba and Shino were looking into each other's eyes and Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and I were talking.

"You know what we should play?" Naruto asked and everyone looked at him, "Truth or Dare!" and everyone groaned.

"Naruto that is a girls game." Neji said annoyed.

"No it isn't your probably too chicken." Naruto said looking at Neji, smiling.

"Fine."

So we were forced to play truth or dare.

"I'll start off! Truth or Dare Sasuke?" Naruto said looking at me with an evil smile.

"Dare." I said not wanting Naruto to ask a certain me a certain question on truth. Unfortunately Naruto was still being a smart ass and told me,

"I dare you to prank call Sakura and pretend to be Jessica, her stalker, you have to have at least a 5 minute conversation with her." Naruto said with a grin. Shikamaru snickered, Neji stared and Shino, Kiba and Choji were laughing like maniacs. (a/n gasp Shino laughed!)

I nodded and slowly dialed Sakuraâ€™s phone number. She picked up on the third ring in. "Hello?" she said, oh god I already felt like crap.

"Oh hi this is Jessica and I watch you train everyday and I just absolutely love you!" I said making my voice go high and girly. All the guys were staring at me in disbelief.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI I TOLD YOU IF YOU PRANK CALLED ONE MORE TIME YOU'D REGRET IT! DON'T LEAVE YOURSELF UNGUARDED OR **YOU WILL REGRET IT**!" Sakura said screaming into the phone before hanging up. Everybody was staring at the phone in my hand, they all heard what she had just said, and then we all looked at Naruto who was very pale.

"Do you think she'll get me tonight?" He asked nervously, but honestly nobody knew what to suspect. Then we noticed that Neji was already falling asleep.

90909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I hung up the phone and saw all the girls staring at me grinning.

"Well?" Ino said grinning.

"Hey girls, anyone up for wrapping a house?"

9090909090909090909090909

(a/n I was going to end this here but I am deciding to be nice)

90909090909090909090909

Saskue's POV

Naruto was still pale even though we had tried to convince him nothing was going to happen to him. I mean what's the worse Sakura could do? That's when we noticed Neji was half asleep. Suddenly Naruto got up and grabbed Shino's stuffed pig, Mr.Fluffers.

Shino was about to kill Naruto when Naruto whispered something in his ear, causing Shino to giggle. Do you remember I told you I hate the word giggle? Shino giggles like Sakura does.

Naruto got up and went over to Neji. "It's flying pigs!" Naruto said and through Mr.Fluffers at Neji who started screaming,

"THE TEST! THE TEST WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TEST!" but he was still asleep. We all starred at Neji who was quiet again when he got up and walked to the phone. He dialed some numbers and talked into the phone before hanging up and heading back to where he was.

He was still asleep. Everybody moved farther away from Neji who was once again sleeping peacefully.

Then there was a bang on the window, no a tree branch hitting the window , but something else.

"W-What w-was t-that?" Naruto asked looking at the window, "Sasuke-teme g-go l-look out the w-window."

9090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

We all froze to look at Hinata who somehow managed to miss the tree completely and hit the window in the room that still had a light on. Hinata sprinted across the grass and grabbed the toilet paper; we were doing a pretty good job up until then of wrapping Naruto's house. That's when we saw Sasuke looking out the window straight at me.

"We've been caught! RUN!" I said running as fast as humanly possible (with the help of some chakra in my feet. Everybody followed to do the same.

90909090990909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I took a step back from the window and turned to Naruto, "Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten and Hinata were wrapping your house." I said, trying not to laugh.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed and went over to the window to look.

"We should get them back and I know exactly how." Neji said with and evil smile on his face, and everybody turned to see if he was awake, which he was.

909090909009090909090909

Yay another chapter is done, but I nearly forgot something important, posting the loyal reviewers! Sorry the last chapter was kind of short and all but I was having writers block.

Pyro-fire-love

SasuSaku453

Endless Dream-xx

Crazy Gal42

ArtYume

Final-darkness000

BewareMySpork

Gforce member 45

Werwolfofkonoha

CherryBlossims14

Punk-neko-gurl

Angellive

Sagerinikyoiscute

ShadowSessMarlfox

Sakurafaves

Greenhyuga

Amylovestakuya

Moodiful819 doodler198

Elmo-x-takumi

Gaara81

Cinderella101

La princesa zorro

Yay! Now wouldn't it be nice if I got some more reviewers? (Hint hint) Thank you all and once again, please read my other story and tell me if it's good or not! Oh yea, did you like the cliffie? MWAHAHAHAHA!

Something is seriously wrong with my dad's lap top if you saw the weird symbol things, I can't figure out how to get rid of them, they replaced almost ever " or '


	8. Revenge?

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hey! You all made me very happy with your reviews so I am going to right another chapter :) The people listed below are the best people ever! (aka reviewers)

Kagomeissakura

pyro-fire-love

SasuSaku453

The-Raven-Girl

Endless Dream-xx

Crazy Gal42

ArtYume

final-darkness000

BewareMySpork

Gforce member45

werwolfofkonoha

CherryBlosims14

punk-neko-gurl

angellive

sagerini kyoiscute

ShadowSessMarlfox

sakurafaves

greenhyuga

amylovestakuya

moodiful819 doodler198

elmo-x-takumi

gaara81

cinderella101

La princesa zorro

RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake

WhiskerzCutie

XweaponsXmistressX

Joyness

sasuke's wife

kyuubi kunochi

Umm... Is that everyone? I really hope it is. Do you remember all the stuff Neji did in his sleep? I got the idea of it from a personal experiance. I did all of that stuff, I am serious, and I don't even really remember doing it! (sleepover)

Anyway, now that you know that interesting thing on with the chapter!

909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

Somehow we sprinted back to my house (normally takes at least 15 minutes to get there from Naruto's) in only 5 minutes! I slammed the door and locked it after all 3 of us got back inside. Wait all **3** of us? Crap where's Hinata!

"L-let m-m-me in!" Hinata yelled banging on the door. I unlocked it and she ran inside and I slammed it and locked it again.

"Well crap Hyuuga. How did you miss that tree?" Tenten said with her hands on her hips. All of us looked at her and laughed.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun recognized me?" I asked, after all he did look straight at me.

**I don't know I mean a lot of people have PINK hair, so no I don't think he recognized you.**

"He'd have to be freakin blind not to know it was you forehead." Ino said.

"I think I saw Shino clutching a stuffed pig in there!" I said laughing my head off, When I saw sasuke looking at me, I had also looked past him to see a waking up Neji, a very pale Naruto, Shino and his pig, Kiba were checking out Sasuke's butt, Akamaru was yipping like crazy, Choji was eating his chips faster than he usually did, Shikamaru was in his thinking pose.

"Oh t-that was M-Mr.Fluffers, S-Shino c-c-can not s-sleep without h-him. H-He doesn't e-even go a-anywhere w-without h-him.." Hinata said causing me to laugh harder.

Tenten walked over to her backpack (which was her suitcase) and pulled out 4 movies, The Grudge, The Ring, the Phantom of the Opera and A Walk to Remember. (a/n don't own any of the movies, YAY WALK TO REMEMBER! It made me sooooo sad.)

"So which one do we want to start off with?" Tenten asked.

"THE GRUDGE!" I yelled along with Hinata who DIDN'T stutter! (a/n they really like that movie don't they?)

"I don't really care." Ino said shrugging her shoulders.

**She's been hanging out with Shikamaru too much.** i.s. said, and I agreed.

"Okay, but before we start the movies we should change into our pjs" Tenten said, we all agreed on that so I went and changed in my room, (a black shirt that had a pink butterfly on it and black shorts with pink butterflies all over it.) Ino changed in the bathroom (a blue night gown that went to her knees), Tenten changed in my room after I was done (black shirt with the words, 'weapon mistress' on it and some shorts with kunais on it.) and after Ino was done changing Hinata went and changed (a purple shirt with a mouse on it and some black shorts.)

I went into the kitchen and made some popcorn (of course smothering it with butter and cheese) , grabbed some cans of root beer, and grabbed my chocolate chip cookies. I headed back to the living room and set everything on the ground, Tenten grabbed the popcorn (she had become somewhat obsessed with popcorn recently.) and started munching on it. Hinata found my cookies and turned to me with a very serious look on her face.

"S-Sakura? Did y-you b-b-bake these?" she asked, mess up a recipe ONE time and whoever ate them got food poisoning, your branded for life.

"Yes I did and I am positive they are safe!" I said rolling my eyes, and to prove my point I grabbed one (which actually tasted really good) and ate it whole. Nothing happened to me so Hinata started munching on the cookies. Ino grabbed a root beer and started eating popcorn AND cookies. (ever wonder why I called her Ino-Pig?

Tenten put in the grudge and grabbed my DVD remote control. She kept pressing play button, but nothing happened.

"Uh Tenten? You have the remote backwards." Ino said trying to hold back laughter, but failed when me and Hinata started laughing insanely.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

All eyes were on Neji who was STILL smiling like a demented freak.

**OOOOO I hope he says panty raid!** i.m. thought and he was beaten up, very thouroughly, and knocked out after that.

"WELL! WHAT'S THE PLAN!" Naruto yelled, obviously very excited.

" Well knowing Tenten she brought either the Ring or the Grudge with her, and maybe some other random movies." and we all nodded even though we really didn't know that about Tenten, but how did Neji know?

"So they will probably be watching the ring, and so if we call them as soon as the movie in the movie plays, and Sasuke does the little girl voice saying, "you'll die in 7 days" they will be scared out of their minds!" Neji said with glee. All of did a sweat drop.

"That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard, and why would I be the little girl calling?" I asked glaring at Neji.

"It is not and we all know how well you can sound like a girl Jessica. What the hell is this stuffed pig doing beside me?" Neji said throwing Mr.Fluffers across the room.

"Mr.Fluffers!" Shino said running across the room to "comfort" the stuffed pig.

**You know, I think just telling Sakura would have been better than coming here.** i.m. thought to me, and I nearly agreed.

"You know couldn't we just bang on the windows and crap like that to freak them out?" Shikamaru lazily said. He did have a good point there. It was at least better than Neji's plan.

"Yea that's a great idea! Let's go!" Naruto said charging out the door, followed by the rest of us, Shino was still clutching his pig as he walked out the door.

9090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

The movie was at it's scariest point and we were clutching our pillows with all our might.

"DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs, it was at the end and the girl was looking at the body when the figure appeared behind her. That's when we heard a banging noise outside and a scream, just like the girl's scream in the movie.

"W-w-w-what w-was t-t-that?" Hinata asked, turning off the movie, and since we didn't have the lights on the room became pitch black.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HINATA! NOW IT'S DARK AND THE MONSTER IS OUTSIDE!" Ino yelled at the very scared Hinata. Something didn't seem right though...

**Wow the guys thought of a decent revenge. **i.s. thought to me, having a evil other self came in handy sometimes.

"Hey I don't think it's a monster, I think it's the guys." I said and I put a hand over Ino's mouth before she started yelling at the guys to leave. "And I have a plan to do something about them." I said smiling evilly.

909090909090909090909090909

meanwhile with the boys

Sasuke's POV

"Okay Mr.Fluffers I will be right back after I scare the girls." Shino said as Iwatched him place Mr.Fluffers beside the Sakura tree in front of Sakura's house.

**He is really creepy. **i.m. thought, and he was right. Shino had MAJOR problems.

Neji was watching the girls through the living room window, but had stopped for a minute as he saw Shino talking to the stuffed animal, Choji was with Shikamaru who was on the other side of the house making high pitched girly screams while trying to open the door to freak them out even more, and Kiba was making monster noises while banging on the window.

I rolled my eyes and followed Shino as we had the job of transforming into the dark figure and half woman (the one who climbed down the stairs near the end of the movie) and going by the window making sure they saw us to freak out even more.

(a/n they seriously couldn't come up with anything better?)

90909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

Tenten and I were going to the Sakura tree in my front yard (aka only hiding place) where we found Mr.Snuggles, Ino and Hinata were both still back in the room controlling our clones while me and Tenten were carrying out the "plan."

"We are so lucky Shino actually brought the stuffed animal with him, or else the plan would have failed!" Tenten pulled out a kunai.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

Me and the rest of the guys headed back to the Sakura tree after we had been satisfied with our revenge, but to our horror (more like shino's) we saw Mr.Fluffers head hanging on a rope and his body below.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT? I KNEW YOU WERE SECRETLY JELOUS OF ME AND MR.FLUFFERS FRIENDSHIP!" Shino said with millions of bugs rising out of his clothes, we all took one look at eachother and ran away as fast as we could with Shino and his bugs behind us.

909090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

We were all doubled over, laughing as we watched the boys run.

**That will serve them right. **i.s. thought to me.

"That was priceless but I kind of feel bad for Shino." I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"Oh I'll j-just s-sow h-his h-head back on f-for h-him." Hinata said, stuttering harder than usual from laughing to hard.

Tenten through her kunai and caught it with a smile on her face, "Looks like we won this round." she said with a smile on her face.

90909090909090909090909090909

Another chapter is done, but I don't think it's that good... Can you please tell me? Anyway I already have a idea for the next chapter, there was a reason why I made it so cold in October (and November) though is my hint. Anyway please review (that includes you people who just read and DON'T review.)


	9. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did Shino would have Mr.Fluffers with him all the time

To the reviewers: WAAAAAA YOU ALL MADE ME SO VERY HAPPY! (hugs) HERE ARE YOUR NAMES!

arichan

Matyrdom

werwolfofkonoha

ArtYume

Gforce member45

Tannenbaum Bell

Ohmgeeits cindee

BewareMySpork

The-Raven-Girl

punk-neko-gurl

CherryBlossims14

sasukefaves

RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake

WhiskerzCutie

XweaponsXmistressX

Joyness

sasuke's wife

final-darkness000

kyuubi kunoichi

werwolfofkonoha

kagomeissakura

pyro-fire-love

SasuSaku453

Endless Dream-xx

Crazy Gal42

Tori

Khatsterr

Kitomi21

angellive

sagerinikyoiscute

ShadowSessMarlfox

sakurafaves

greenhyuga

amylovestakuya

moodiful819 doodler 198

La princesa zorro

elmo-x-takumi

gaara81

cinderella101

sasukelovesakura

Wow that was a lot of people. But still yay all of you! Now here is chapter 9! I am sort of suprised you all didn't guess why I made it so cold.

90909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I woke up and saw Ino sprawled out on the floor with a can of root beer in her hand, Hinata on the couch with cookie crumbs all over her, Tenten in my armchair with bits of popcorn everywhere around her, and me sitting on the couch.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some pancake mix, eggs, and milk. I turned on the stove and started to pour the stuff in when Hinata came in,

"I-It's a-alright I'll c-c-cook." Hinata said taking away the ingredients from me. I guess a REALLY good batch of cookies that didn't make you sick isn't enough.

Ino and Tenten came in and sat down at the table.

"Morning." Ino said while yawning.

"Nng" is what Tenten said, she isn't much of a morning person either.

9090909090909090909090909

meanwhile with the boys.

We had taken watch of the door after we had locked Shino out, but eventually we had all fallen asleep. Except for Shino who was still yelling about how could we kill Mr.Fluffers. Kiba was trying to calm down Shino when I woke up.

"Awww it's alright honey, we can get Hinata to fix him for you." Kiba said. Shikamaru who had to appeared to be asleep but simply said (more like yelled so Shino could here from the other side of the door.),

"You know, none of us could have done it Shino you were with Sasuke and Neji, I was with Choji and me and him could see Kiba from where we were. The girls probably did it." we all turned and looked at Shikamaru.

"They couldn't have though, I was watching them the whole time!" Neji said.

"But didn't you look away for a couple of minutes when Shino was talking to the pig?" I pointed out.

"MR.FLUFFERS HAD A NAME AND IT WASN't 'THE PIG!' " Shino yelled on the other side of the door.

"You weren't using your Byakugan either were you Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"No because I didn't figure they'd make clones of themselves or something!" Neji yelled. He was right though, who would've guessed that the girls figured it out?

**I bet Sakura-Chan was the one who figured it out. She is soooo smart. **i.m. said sighing. Then Shino started banging on the door harder,

"R-R-REVENGE! W-WE N-NEED T-TO GET M-M-MY R-R-REVENGE!" Shino yelled stuttering.

**"**Why are you stuttering?" Choji asked.

"YOU WOULD BE TOO IF IT WAS FREEZING AND SNOWING OUTSIDE!" everybody paused, it was snowing. This NEVER happened in Konoha. So Naruto ran out (in boxers) screaming,

"IT'S SNOWING!" after he ran out you could here

"MY EYES!" from people walking by and seeing naruto in boxers.

"IT'S SO COLD OUT!" Naruto said running back in, and also letting Shino in with him.

"I have a revenge plan 2.0 worked out." Shikamaru said suddenly. Everyone turned to him,

"Well what is it?" I asked.

90909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

After we had all taken showers (a/n for some reason her house has 4 bathrooms all with showers) and gotten dressed, we went outside to head to the mall. A flyer in the mail had said there was a sale today, so who couldn't resist.

Hinata was the first one out and she squealed, "I-I-I-ITS S-S-S-S-SNOWING!" we all ran outside and started playing in the snow, when Ino brought back up the sale.

"You know the sale was going on for just today." She said catching our attention.

"Yeah, you're right let's go." I said taking off in the direction of the mall.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

We were huddled behind the trees and bushes that were in my front yard, why you ask?

_Flashback_

_"It's simple, We make a fake flyer and put it in Sakura's mailbox making it say something about a sale at the mall, then since they have to go by your mansion Sasuke, we wait there with snowballs ready and throw the snowballs at them when they walk by." Simple yes, but also very satisfying._

_"Wait, they have to go by my house from Sakura's to get to the mall?" I asked._

_"You didn't know that?"_

_"Um, no." I always had thought that Sakura went by my house so frequently was that she wanted to see what I was doing._

_So we all grabbed our jackets (after getting dressed) and headed to my house._

_End flashback_

"Whats taking them so long, Shikamaru are you sure they'll come?" I asked it had been at least an hour and we were freezing. Choji and Kiba had finished our "fort" a while ago and Naruto had made at least 100 snowballs (with the help of his clones.)

"Yea, why wouldn't they come, their girls!" He said, lazily looking at me. That's when we heard some talking from near by.

909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

"I don't believe Shino has a stuffed pig, well had-" I said when a snowball hit my head. I looked in the direction of where it came from and saw Naruto by a tree in Sasuke's front yard. (a/n sasuke is going to have a big front yard.

**WHAT THE HELL IS NARUTO THINKING! GET HIM! **i.s. said, and I grabbed some snow and made a huge snowball, "NARUTO YOUR DEAD!" I screamed and through the snowball at him with all my might, but as soon as it hit him, there was a 'poof' and he was gone. It was a clone. Then all of the sudden we were all hit by at least 5 more snowballs.

"It's an ambush! Get behind a tree or something!" I yelled and all 5 of us split up into directions, heading towards the trees in Sasuke's front yard.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I saw all the girls scatter, and unfortunately, Sakura was heading towards my tree.

**SHIT!** i.m. said to me, I didn't want to throw a snowball at her, but wouldn't I have to? I sighed and bent down to grab one of the snowballs Naruto made, when I heard a,

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL! YOUR IN ON THIS TOO!" Sakura yelled at me, looking pretty mad, she looked like at least 10 snowballs that had hit her. Then the unexpected happened. She made 5 clones of herself and they all bent down and started throwing snowballs at me.

"I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING AS CHILDISH AS THIS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY TREE!" the original Sakura yelled, and I made a run for the 'fort' while getting pummeled by snowballs.

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I stopped throwing snowballs at Sasuke when he jumped into the fort. Then I saw Hinata making a run for my tree, apparently her spot had been taken too, but she had lost. She came up to me, and looked at the uh 5 other me.

"W-W-Which one of y-y-you is t-t-the r-r-real Sakura?" she asked and my clones pointed at me, "W-What are we g-g-going to do!" she asked, and honestly I had no idea, and another snowball hit me.

**WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU JUST DOING SITTING THERE! MAKE A FORT! ** i.s. said to me.

"Hinata we need to make a fort, the snowballs are still hitting us." I said and so she, my 5 clones and me got on our knees and started to make a fort.

"SHIKAMARU NARA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" we heard Ino yell and saw her making a run for my tree along with Tenten.

'Why in the world am I the only one who chased off the guy in my spot?' I thought. Tenten and Ino as soon as they reached our 'spot' started to work on the fort too.

"We were outnumbered, there was Shikamaru, Choji,Kiba and Akamaru where we went too." Tenten said quickly. Oh yea, we're outnumbered.

(a/n while I am writing this I keep taking breaks to read other stories so I found a really good one, I COMMAND YOU TO READ 'MY SECRET IDENTITY' ! It is so funny!)

all the sudden Shino jumped out from behind a tree, "THIS IS FOR MR.FLUFFERS!" he screamed and then his bugs came out (about 20) and each of the bugs got a snowball from one of the stacks of well snowballs (courtesy of naruto). We were thouroughly pummeled by snowballs from Shino and his bugs.

"HURRY UP FOREHEAD WITH YOUR SIDE OF THE FORT!" Ino yelled, frantically building her side of the fort.

(a/n OMG I AM SO SAD NOW! I had gone outside to help my grandma to her car and when I was heading back to the house these 3 dogs came running towards me (all had tags saying they belonged to the pound.) but one had mange and some eye goo thing and was seriously looking starved (the other 2 looked okay.) so my mom and sister came out, and we got food and water for them, so me and my mom were trying to figure out what to do about it, (we had already agreed to get the mange one into are backyard) when the dogs saw a cat and of course ran after it! My mom said that if they came back to get the mange one in the back yard but I cannot let the other 2 in. The dogs liked me, especially the mange one (who was a real sweetie!) so I hope they come back but if they do I might just let them all into our backyard. (I mean seriously as peaceful as my neighborhood seems there are a lot of cars driving through.) I am such a sucker for animals.)

909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I was only building snowballs now

**because you don't want to throw them and hit sakura.**

'shut up'

**ah I see no denial!**

'hn.'

**Your still sad that she cussed AND threw snowballs at you.**

'HN' I beat up i.m. and made him unconcious.

Anyway, I made snowballs and noticed that the girls had somehow made a good fort while we were throwing snowballs at them and were now throwing them back at us, but they were still outnumbered. Naruto was throwing snowballs like mad but then I noticed something, he was not even trying to hit Hinata.

'Interesting.'

"Hey Naruto, is it me or do you LIKE Hinata? You know like like?" I said smirking. Naruto looked at me and blushed.

"NO! Do you want me to tell Sakura that interesting little fact about you!" Naruto yelled, but he had answered to quickly and was blushing even harder.

"Well if you do I'll just tell Hinata a new intresting little piece of information about you." I said smirking, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't affect Naruto if he figured out Hinata liked him, but he was to big of an idiot too notice. Naruto glared at me and just kept throwing snowballs. I on the other hand got up and after a few hand seals dissappeared, and I reappeared in the tree that Sakura and the other girls had built a fort around.

"GRAAAA WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE LITTLE BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Sakura yelled, (a/n so even though she has said hell and a few other cuss words, I thought I shouldn't type what else she said. Oh yeah, inner sakura has taken over.)

I just stared at sakura, she was pissed, and also very scary. I was about to teleport far FAR away from there when she slowly turned around and looked up into the tree to exactly where I was. She did a really creepy smile before saying really creepily,

"Why hello there Sasuke_-kun_ you want to know something?"

I very slowly shook my head.

"WELL TO BAD I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW COULD I EVER LIKE A ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!" she said throwing snowballs at me, I turned on the sharingan to see she was using her super-human streagth on these and that I should go away, very fast. I quickly teleported back to the fort to see Naruto staring at me, he had heard every word, and looked very scared. After all Sakura had just cussed at ME. The unthinkable had happened.

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Wahahaha another chapter is done. Well Sakura is pissed, and I have made a boy vs. girl war in Konoha! There is a lot more cussing in this chapter, but that's what happens when inner sakura comes out! I am going to let y'all (aka reviewers) choose what happens in the next chapter, because I can't decide.

Have the snowball fight end and have them go sledding (with sakura and sasuke fluff)

continue the snowball fight as sasuke has a nervous breakdown and tries to calm down sakura

have the girls and guys call a draw and go into sasuke's house for hot chocolate and watch a movie or play truth or dare or something.

So yea please tell me!


	10. Truth or Dare and Kiba's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this cup of lemonade -drinks lemonade- OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE!

These loyal reviewers have picked the theme for this chapter!

SasuSaku453

Yukirufan06

Tierra

TheWholeWorldsWhore

uwillneverknow

sasukefaves

final-darkness000

Arukas-Guardian

Crazy Gal42

Tannenbaum Bell

ohmgeeits cindee

werwolfofkonoha

ArtYume

arichan

Matyrdom

Gfoce member45

BewareMySpork

The-Raven-Girl

punk-neko-gurl

CherryBlossims14

RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake

WhiskerzCutie

XweaponsXmistressX

Joyness

sasuke's wife

final-darkness000

kyuubi kunoichi

kagomeisssakura

pyro-fire-love

Endless Dream-xx

Tori

Khatsterr

Kitomi21

angellive

sagerinikyoiscute

ShadowSessMarlfox

sakurafaves

greenhyuga

moodiful819doodler198

la princesa zorro

Silentdarkheart

elmo-x-takumi

gaara81

cinderella101

sasukelovesakura

yumiclone

wow that list is long! yay all of you! (hugs) Anyway if your wondering what this chapter is about I'm going to combine the snowball fight where sasuke has a nervous breakdown and them calling a draw and going in for hot chocolate and truth or dare. Although since more people wanted the truth or dare one, it's going to be more in the chapter. :) Anyways here is the chapter!

909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

Naruto just stared at me, Sakura's words were bouncing back and forth in my head.

"How could I have ever liked an asshole like you!"

**SHE HATES US UWAAAAAAA! I AM GOING TO GO INTO A DARK CORNER TO CRY U-U-UWAAAAAAAAAA!** i.m. said sobbing and he ran into a dark corner.

'She-she hates me!' I thought.

"S-Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked looking at me, I somehow had gone into the fetal position and was rocking back and forth.

"N-N-Naruto did she mean that?"

90909090909090909090

Sakura's POV

Everybody was staring at me, they had just heard me call sasuke an asshole. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing!" they all said quickly. I looked over to the fort and saw sasuke in the fetal position. THE Uchiha Sasuke in the fetal position, rocking back and fourth.

'Did I do that?'

**Yea! Although who knew he'd be sensitive to you calling him an asshole?** i.s. answered and I felt kind of guilty, when another snowball hit my head. I looked and saw Shino, who was still looking pretty mad.

"SHINO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! IT WAS A STUPID STUFFED PIG AND HINATA COULD JUST SO IT'S HEAD ON FOR YOU!" I yelled at him chunking snowballs at him at top speed.

"It! IT! MR.FLUFFERS WAS SPECIAL AND WAS A HE! Hinata could you really fix Mr.Fluffers?" Shino said dropping his snowball.Hinata nodded, while hiding behind Ino, she didn't want to be hit by a snowball!

"Let's call a draw then, I mean if Mr.Fluffers was fixed no harm done right? And you are so out numbered that you'd eventually lose." Shino continued, and he was right.

**RIGHT! We could kick his ass along with the other boys so hard that-**

"Okay it's a draw." I said dropping the snowball in my hand, 'For now.' I thought. I looked back and saw Sasuke was out of the fetal position and was now standing up.

"Yeah, we need to get to the mall anyway for a sale." Ino said standing up. That's when Shikamaru appeared from behind a tree.

"About that sale, it was a fake we made up." Shikamaru lazily said. Ino's eyes narrowed at Shikamaru and was about to kill him when Sasuke finally said something.

"Anyone want to come in for hot chocolate?" we all stared at him, he was acting different today. (a/n first the fetal position now this!) Everybody nodded and followed him inside.

90909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

'What the heck made me do that?' I thought as I showed everybody inside.

**I see my ways are rubbing off on you grasshopper. **i.m. said to me.

'What! I thought you were crying.'

**Mmmm I stopped when I noticed Sakura-Chan came too.**

'She did?' I said looking for her.

**Don't look!**

"Okay Sasuke-teme when are we getting the hot chocolate?" Naruto asked.

"Wait in there." I said pointing in the direction of my living room. They all went in there except for one person. Sakura.

"Uh... Sasuke-kun?" she nervously asked as I started to head towards the kitchen. She followed me,

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." she continued.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked, I really needed to think before I said that.

"No of course not! I could never hate you!" she said suddenly then when she saw me smirking at me she looked down blushing.

"Well you can go to the living room if you want."

"No, I want to help you... I mean with the hot chocolate!" she said frantically, blushing even harder.

9090909090909090909090909

meanwhile in the living room

Normal POV (ooo my first normal pov!)

"I wonder if they know that we can here them." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I was blushing really hard as Sasuke lead me to the kitchen. Luckily hot chocolate was something I could make. He went over to the cabinent and pulled out 11 mugs and 2 trays. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some milk and chocolate syrup and set them down. I grabbed the milk and poured some into each mug while Sasuke put a little chocolate syrup in each. He went to a corner of the kitchen and pulled a drawer out and grabbed 2 spoons out and handed one to me.

We both stirred the milk and chocolate syrup until it looked like hot chocolate, more like cold chocolate and he put the mugs into the microwave for 2 minutes (a/n let's say he has a really big microwave that can fit 11 mugs in it after all he is rich.)

"That was great teamwork Sakura." he said with a smirk. I smiled and nodded.

**and you blushed.**

We waited 2 minutes when the microwave beeped and he set the hot chocolate mugs on the trays and we each grabbed a tray and took them out to our friends.

9090909090909009090909090909

Sasuke's POV

Everyone was grinning at us, except for Shino, but you really couldn't tell with him.

"So Sakura-san did you help Sasuke? I mean with the hot chocolate." Neji said smirking. Sakura blushed really hard again and nodded slowly.

**Crap they heard us!**

"I bet the hot chocolate is great considering you two must have had great _teamwork_ in making it Sasuke." Tenten said grinning.

"Hn." (a/n do I even need to put who said that?) Naruto was eyeing the hot chocolate with greedy eyes. He quickly grabbed a mug and drank some.

"AHHHHHH IT'S SO HOT!" he yelled, he really was an idiot.

"Dobe."

"Shut up teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe-" (a/n you followed that right?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" everyone turned to look at Ino, she really was random sometimes.

"Why? It's a troublesome game." Shikamaru said looking at Ino. Big mistake.

"TROUBLESOME! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY NARA! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Ino screeched.

"Fine then will play." Shikamaru said, therefore dragging us all into it. Yipee.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

Ino really had Shikamaru wrapped around her finger, he would never admit it but you could tell.

"I'll start off then!" Naruto yelled getting a death glare from Ino.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD START OFF!" Ino yelled, turning her wrath on Naruto. Ino has a scary temper.

"Um, I did?" Naruto said, he was starting to move behind Hinata who was blushing a dark crimson color.

"WELL TO BAD I AM STARTING OFF! Truth or dare Shika-kun?" Ino said suddenly switching moods. Shikamaru looked terrified.

"Ummm Truth?"

"Okay, is it true that you like to dress up in girl clothes, in private on fridays?" Ino asked sweetly. How would she know something like that about him?

"H-How did y-you know that?" He asked looking at her. Everyone gave a little laugh but scooted away from Shikamaru.

**I don't know what's creepier. Shikamaru cross dresses or Ino KNOWING he cross dresses.**

'I don't know either. Hey! Where were you when Sasuke was acting weird!'

**Buisness. And he was flirting with you.**

'What kind of buisness? And he so wasn't! That would be Un-Sasukeish.'

**You don't need to know what I was doing and he was, now pay attention Shikamaru's turn is up and he might call on you.**

**"**This is so troublesome... Uh truth or dare... Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"Dare." Kiba said uh daringly.

"Okay, I dare you to tell us who is the girlfriend in your relationship with Shino." Shikamaru said smirking.

"What that's not a dare!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh, but technically it is."

Kiba looked at Shino and gulped, "Uh... I am?" Kiba was smart to say he was with Shino right there but nonetheless we laughed at him.

"ANYWAY, Truth or dare Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

90909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I could NOT do truth, 1 it was sissy and 2 there was a question that might be asked.

**That question would be, Is it true you like Sakura-Chan! MWAHAHAHA**

'Shut up.' I said knocking i.m. out. I do that a lot.

"Dare." I said giving a glare to Kiba.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura for 20 seconds." Kiba said smiling.

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THERE IS A GOD!** i.m. thought, wait a second...

'I thought I knocked you out.'

**I was revived by hearing the words kiss and Sakura.**

I looked at Sakura and she was redder than Hinata had ever been. (a/n is that even possible?)

I got up and walked over to Sakura and...

90909090909090909090909090909

CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHA. Anyway I usually update sooner but I had to go to my dad's house for the weekend (it was fun!) and the computers there are all messed up (and there are 4 of them! Well one is okay but it's my dad's computer and he goes on microsoft word a lot and he would find the chapters...) anyway R&R!

I already have an idea for the next chapter.

OMIGOSH I ALMOST FORGOT! I will update 2 more times today if you all answer my question. Anyways,

my new obssession is sakura and sasuke vampire stories. But I have a slight problem, I have the first chapter worked out in my head for the story but should it be still the whole ninja thing and sakura knows sasuke, or should it be the regular world (except for the whole vampire thing) where sakura doesn't know sasuke and is a high school student? I can't decide.


	11. Grilled Chicken Pasta Salad

Disclaimer: You have read every other one so do I need to say it?

Ummm I am going just to start replying to your reviews because the list is like REALLY long, so is that okay with you all?

Oh yea those dogs never did come back (the 3 I mentioned in chapter 9) it made me sad, and I am really worried for them.

9090909090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

**OMG OMG OMG OMG SASUKE-KUN IS GOING TO KISS US!** i.s. was screaming and I was thinking the exact same thing. Sasuke went over to us and kneeled down and put his lips on mine. I was in pure shock. (a/n they are not going to french because it IS just a dare.)

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1. 1? Wait a second he is STILL KISSING ME! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke POV

**OH YEA OMG THANK YOU!**

'Wait a second I am still kissing her!'

**You enjoy it don't you? I know you do because I can read your thoughts and so HAHAHAHA-**

"Um Uchiha? It's been almost a minute." Neji said, the smirk evident in his voice. I broke off the kiss quickly and walked back to where I had been sitting.

"Um Sasuke? Your blushing." Naruto said laughing extremely hard. I felt the warmth on my cheeks and I quickly calmed myself so it went away. Sakura on the other hand looked like she was going to pass out.

**WOOO THAT WAS AWSOME DARE HER TO KISS YOU BACK!**

'No.'

**GRAAA I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU!**

"TRUTH OR DARE SAKURA!"

**9090909090909090909090909**

Sakura's POV

Sasuke's voice sounded, well uneven and since he was Sasuke I did the logical thing and said,

"Truth."

909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

**SHIT! Hmmm I thought of something anyway it's not as good as the dare though. **(a/n i.m. knocked out Sasuke because after all he IS Sasuke and even caught him off guard, he just doesn't do it often because of... you'll just find out.)

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

"Okay my question is this, did you enjoy the kiss?" 'Sasuke' asked, this really wasn't expected and Choji even spit out his chips AND hot chocolate. My cheeks grew REALLY hot and I knew I was blushing hard.

"Ummm Yes?"

9090909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

'what? Oh shit my head hurts!' i said waking up in my mind. 'WHAT DID YOU DO I.M!'

i.m. filled me in.

'WHAT!' I thought and I knocked him out with everything I got. I shook my head and got control of my body again. I looked and saw everyone was staring at me, this wasn't good. Sakura was blushing harder than she had been and looked like she was on the verge to pass out.

"T-T-T-Truth or d-d-d-dare Naruto." Naruto was looking at me and Sakura strangely, but then again who wouldn't be?

"Dare?"

"Um I dare you to KISS Hinata." Sakura said grinning like crazy. Naruto blushed unbelievably red and Hinata fainted, "When she wakes up I mean. Your turn."

"Okay? Is she okay though I mean why did she pass out?" Naruto asked looking worridly at Hinata. Naruto was such a,

"Dobe." I said smirking at him. Bad move.

"Fine truth or dare Sasuke-teme." Naruto said glaring at me. CRAP. I was doomed either way.

"Truth." I said, I waited for the dreaded question.

"Did YOU like the kiss with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with a huge smile on his face. It wasn't the question I expected but it was still bad.

"yes" I whispered looking down.

"What was that?" he asked smiling bigger this time.

"Yes." I said now mumbling.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru asked now smiling too. Sakura looked like she was about to die from the suspense.

"YES I LIKED THE KISS WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" I yelled causeing everyone to start laughing, Sakura passed out.

"The Chan is a new thing for you Sasuke." Kiba said laughing almost as hard as Naruto. Why me? I looked over to Sakura who had passed out into NARUTO'S lap. I went over and grabbed Sakura and picked her up (a/n bridal style how sweet!) and put her on the couch.

"Truth or dare Neji." I asked looking at Neji who was LAUGHING (a/n omg were all going to die!).

"Truth Uchiha." after seeing the horror of what a truth could be Neji chose that to beat me. (a/n Sasuke called Neji by his first name because Hinata was there.)

"Who do you like?" I asked smirking. Tenten started fidgeting like crazy. Neji blushed, this was unexpected.

"Hinata." (a/n JUST kidding! I couldn't resist he didn't really say that, that would be disturbing, THEY are cousins. Anyway.)

"T-T-Tenten." Neji said blushing even harder. Tenten leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Leaving Neji with a SMILE on his face this was the strangest day of my life.

Neji went and kissed her back on the lips and I could of swore I saw some tounge.

"Um so I got to go." Naruto said suddenly blushing at the sight of Neji and tenten frenching. Everybody nodded there heads in agreement (including Tenten and Neiji who finally broke the kiss).

"Hinata-chan? Can I walk you home?" Naruto said as Hinata got up from passing out. Hinata blushed and nodded. "Oh yea!" Naruto said and he leaned over and kissed Hinata who suprisingly didn't faint. They walked out followed by everyone else except for Sakura who was still on my couch, alsleep.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I woke up and found my self on a couch, Sasuke's couch. I looked around and saw no one was there, not even Sasuke.

"I see you are up." Sasuke said handing me a bowl of grilled chicken pasta salad (a/n there is such a thing and it's my favorite dish ever, it is grilled chicken, noodles, bits of tomatoes, broccli and some parmesean grated over it.) I looked up and saw him eating some out of his bowl too. He had a piece of noodle on his cheek. I started giggling and he looked at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. How long was I out for?" I asked, trying not to stare at the noodle. I started eating and found that it was delicious! Sasuke was a good cook.

"3 hours."

"WHAT!" I asked/yelled 3 whole hours was a bit much.

"Everyone already left 3 hours ago to." he said calmly, he noticed the noodle and grabbed it off his face and popped it into his mouth.

"WHAT!" I had been alone with Sasuke for 3 hours. 3 hours. 3 HOURS!

**AWSOME!**

'You aren't helping.'

"I should be getting back." I said getting up and heading for the door. As I walked out I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I am going to walk you home." Sasuke said.

'Not going to ask if I want to be walked home huh?'

9090909090909090909090909090909

Wahahaha another cliffie! Ah well anyway I am still going to write another chapter after this one anyway so it should take like 2-3 hours. So you are just going to have to wait! Hahaha.


	12. Sakura's Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto for the people who didn't read the last 11 chapters. Which would be kind of odd...

YEA CHAPTER 12! But the next chapter is 13 and I have a lot of bad luck... Something bad is going to happen I can tell.

90909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I started walking with Sakura beside me, it was kind of akward considering what happened 3 hours and about 10 minutes ago... (a/n as in sasuke said he enjoyed the kiss...) and Sakura was blushing still.

"So uh Sasuke-kun?" she asked me looking at me.

"Yea?" I asked praying for some random question and not the one that I was thinking of.

"Did you mean what we said? About the kiss?" Apparently God likes to see me squirm.

"Yes." I said trying my best not to blush. (a/n awwww sasuke-kun is so cute when he blushes!)

It was quiet the rest of the way to her house. Right before she went inside she turned around and kissed me on the lips. "Because you enjoyed kissing me." she said before smiling and going inside.

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

'I don't believe I just did that.'

**I CAN! THIS WAS LIKE THE AWSOMEST DAY EVER!**

Oh yea what was that buisness you spoke of earlier?'

**Can't tell you. **

'Fine.' I said. I took a shower and went to sleep.

90909090909090909090909090909

a couple of days later...

90909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I arrived at our usual training spot to find I was the first one here, not much of a suprise though. I went and sat under the cherry blossom tree and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I heard somebody coming and they jumped onto one of the branches. I cracked open one of my eyes and tilted my head up, it was a very red looking Sakura.

"What no hi?" I asked smirking.

"Hi." she replied laying down on the branch. What had gotten into her?

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! Hello Sasuke-teme." Naruto said running up to us. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura was silent he looked back at me, "What's wrong with her?" he mouthed and I just shrugged. We were all early.

"I bet Kakashi-Sensei is one hour late." Naruto said. It was a game me, him and usually Sakura played and the winner wouldn't have to buy lunch on the lunchbreak while the other 2 split the bill.

"2 hours." I said and we both looked up at Sakura who simply reached her hand over the branch so we could see it and held up three fingers.

"I bet on Kakashi being early." a voice said and we turned around to see our silver-haired sensei. We were all so shocked that Sakura fell out of her tree branch, I ran and caught her and set her down.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun." she said before looking back at Kakashi. What was up with her today?

909090909090909090909090909

Kakashi's POV

I looked and saw that Sasuke was looking at the teams flower with concern written over the usually emotionless face. I smiled beneath my mask at this emotion he was showing and I decided on a brilliant idea.

"Okay team I am reducing our training sessions to Mondays, Wensdays and Thursdays seeing as you all are all jounins now. (a/n in my story they are okay? I don't know if I mentioned there level earlier though but they are still jounins) But it doesn't hurt to stay in practice so today we are just going to spar, Naruto I'll spar against you while Sasuke you spar against Sakura."

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

Naruto immediately started to spar with Kakashi and so Sakura and I started too.

I threw some kunais at her which she doged easily and rushed towards me, Sakura was a good close range and long range opponent because of her mastery jutsu's for long and her being able to fight with super streagth and medical ninja techniches (a/n I am pretty sure I spelt that wrong). I expected her to try to punch me but at the last second she turned her chakra filled fist downwards causing the ground to shake violently on impact and split apart. I fell onto my butt and she rushed at me with her fist (which can do A LOT more damage than her kunai) and when she as soon as she punched me, I had done the substitution technique and turned into a stump.

Right then I was in a tree. 'Something is wrong with her.' I thought looking at her until she looked into the tree and saw me. I turned on my sharingan as soon as she did a few hand seals to duplicate herself. She only made 2 other Sakura's considering it was just practice ( a/n any actual damage done to eachother could be healed by Sakura and they aren't aiming for vital parts with the kunais just to scratch eachother.)

After a few hours of sparring Kakashi said we were dismissed for the rest of the day and poofed off. Sakura turned around and started walking off but it wasn't in the direction of her house. Naruto didn't notice and simply headed off to get some ramen. I on the other hand followed her.

She walked to the graveyard not knowing I was following her.

'Why is she heading here?' I thought. She walked over to 2 graves before breaking down, crying. I walked up to her and asked,

"What's wrong?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"2 years ago today was the day Orochimaru killed my parents."

9090909090909090909090909090909

OOOOOOOOO cliffie again! This chapter wasn't really funny and it was short (sorry about that) but I wanted to have one chapter where Sakura is sad to say why she doesn't have her parents around. I thought this would be a good way of doing that. Anyway in the next chapter I will make it at least 2,000 words and have it funny. So hopefully that will make up for the suckiness of this chapter. (did it suck though? I can't tell.)


	13. Burnt Oatmeal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Really I don't.

Hey peoples! I'll list the reviewers at the bottom but onto this chapter!

909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I closed my eyes to supress the tears when I felt a pair of arms around me.

"I'm so sorry." it was Sasuke's voice. It had emotion in it. He was hugging me, "Everyone just told me your parents died on a mission, I didn't know Orochimaru had killed them."

'That's right he had been at Orochimaru's...' I thought. For once i.s. was silent.

90909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

_flashback_

_"mmmmmm Sasuke-kun? There are 2 ANBU looking for you, there getting to close. I'm going to go get rid of them." Orochimaru said before walking out the door to our hideout._

_"I can handle them." I argued._

_"I'm not so sure you could...So stay here alright? I will teach you a new technique andit has to do with that sword I gave you..." and with that he walked out._

_end flashback_

(a/n orochimaru said he might not be able to handle it because an ANBU with pink hair might give away that it was Sakura's parents.)

Sakura and I just stood there (me still hugging her) for a long time while she cryed. After she stopped I looked at her and asked, "Want me to walk you home?"

She looked at me and nodded. I let go of her and grabbed her hand and started to walk her home.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Kakashi's POV

"Your right Naruto there is something between them..." I said as me and Naruto looked at them from a tree nearby. We had gotten there about 20 minutes ago and we had witnessed Sasuke HUGGING Sakura and walking her home HOLDING HER HAND.

"Told you so! But they still aren't going out." Naruto said frowning. This situation seemed familiar to another one...

"Hey Naruto, are you going out with Hinata?" I asked and Naruto looked at me and blushed.

"N-No..." he said stuttering. I smiled under my mask and thought for a moment.

"Hmmmm if they aren't going out in a week then we will put a plan into action." I said and Naruto grinned. Then I just poofed off.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

Sakura and I were silent on the way to her house. Right before she went inside I stopped her,

"Sakura wait I need to say something."

"What Sasuke-kun?" she asked looking at me.

I hesitated for a second, "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No." and with that I poofed off (a trick I learned from Kakashi.)

909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

'What was he going to tell me?' I thought. (a/n IT IS SO OBVIOUS!) I got into my house and heard my cellphone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and said, "Hello?"

"Hey! We are all going shopping tommorrow! You want to come?" Ino said in a excited voice, she got to do whatever she want because all the other teams had stopped training together, unless they wanted to that is.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"How are you holding up?" Ino asked, she had remembered what today was.

"I feel a lot better after someonehelped me." I said smiling, it would drive her crazy from her wanting to know.

"WHO!"

"It's a secret."

"FOREHEAD GIRL TELL ME NOW!" Ino yelled into the phone.

"Sorry can't and I got to go." I said hanging up on her. It was 8 o' clock, and I was starving. I went into the kitchen and grabed peanut butter, jelly and 2 slices of bread. I made a PBJ and walked over to the living room. I turned on my TV and watched some while eating my PBJ.

909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I had made it back home, freezing not that I'd show it or anything. I mean I was Uchiha Sasuke. My cheeks were still warm from when I had hugged Sakura for what seemed like an hour AND walked her back home, while holding her hand.

Then I noticed something on the door in Naruto's horrible handwriting, 'we (as in all the guys) are meeting tomorrow at my house because we have an idea you need to hear.

- Naruto'

'Great they'll probably drag me there if I don't too...' I thought and then I thought about holding Sakura's hand again.

**YOU FINALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT! YAHOO!** i.m. yelled, I hadn't heard from him in awhile.

'Where have you been?' I asked him.

**I was sitting back and enjoying the show. **

'Uh huh... Sure...'

I heated up some leftover grilled chicken pasta salad and started eating it. After that I just brushed my teeth and went to bed.

909090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I woke up and looked at my clock it was 10:11 an 1 and 49 minutes until Ino and the others came to get me. I got out of bed and went to take a shower.

After about 15 minutes I got out and went to my bedroom and got dressed. Today was a White turtleneck and Black pants. I grabbed my silver cherry blossom necklace and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Or burn it. I somehow managed to burn oatmeal...until it was black. I sighed and just went and grabbed a packet of smores pop tarts. I ate them and looked at the clock 10:49. I was getting bored. Then I had a idea. I went to my shed out back and grabbed a hammer, some nails, a board and 2 pieces of rope. (a/n don't ask why she has these she just does.)

I nailed the ropes onto the board the 2 ends of the board and went out front. I found a sturdy looking branch and climbed up it with board/rope in hand. I tied the ends of the rope that weren't attached to the board onto the branch and I dropped the board. I just made my own swing!

I had taken about 30 minutes in doing this and I was going to spend the next 41 minutes swinging.

"Mwahahaha!" I said outloud

**How is that evil enough to say mwahahaha?**

'It just is.'

**You need to learn the ways of evil before you say mwahahaha again.**

"Hmph' I said outloud sitting on the branch.

909090909090909090909090909090909

meanwhile with Sasuke

I had been up since around 7 and was getting bored. Around 11 I decided to go running. Preferably by Sakura's house. I got up (already dressed in regular blue t-shirt and not so regular black pants.) I grabbed a navy blue hoody and headed outside.

I got near Sakura's house and I could see her doing something in a tree. I was about to yell hi when I saw something fall, it looked like... a board? So I stood there watching for a minute when I saw Sakura start to **fall.**

**Save her you idiot!**

I poofed out of the spot I was in and reappeared right in front of Sakura except now she was swinging, and she accidentaly kicked me in the face. That's the problem with the whole teleporting jutsu, you never know how long it's going to take.

90909090909090909090909090909090909

What REALLY happened with Sakura

Sakura's POV

I had dropped the board when I noticed on of the knots was coming loose, so hooking my legs around the branch I reached down and grabbed the rope as it fell. (a/n this made it look like she was falling) I retied the knot and dropped the board again, this time with no mishaps. Satisfied I jumped down and got onto my new swing and started to swing.

That's right about when Sasuke appeared right in front of me while I was putting my legs out to go higher.

I accidentaly had just kicked Sasuke in the nose. He fell back and I instantly jumped off the swing.

"Sasuke-kun what the heck were you thinking appearing in front of me like that!" I yelled as he held his nose.

"I saw you fall..."

"What I never fell! Take your hand off your nose so I can heal it." I said as I gently pulling his hand off his nose.

9099090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

'SHE NEVER EVEN FELL!'

**ooooo smart move.**

'Shut up.' I said sending my mental roomate in a state of unconsiousness.

Sakura gently pulled away my hand showing a very bleeding nose. She put her hand over my nose and pushed chakra into it. I mean sure she's healed me dozens of times on missions, but it still felt... strange.

After a few minutes she stopped and checked my nose to see if it was better, and sure enough it was. Not a single scratch on it.

Then we both looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. Nose blood. Gross. She looked back at me and blushed.

"So... uh... Sasuke-kun I have to go in and wash my hand, want to come in to warm up?" she asked.

**hell yea!**

'Shut up. Wait I thought I just knocked you out!'

**mmmm you did.**

'But how? Never mind.'

I nodded and followed Sakura in. We went into the kitchen and she started to wash her hands. I took a look around, personally I was suprised this place wasn't all pink. In fact the walls in the kitchen were baby blue and she had black tile and even something black in the sink! Wait a second...

"What IS that?" I said pointing to the sink. She looked at whatever it was and blushed.

"Well... uh... it's oatmeal."

"Oatmeal isn't supposed to be black."

"I burnt it." She said turning even redder.

"You burnt it THAT bad?" I asked and she slowly nodded.

"You can't cook?" I continued and she nodded again. She turned off the sink, and dried her hands off.

Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura looked at the door and said, "It's Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." I nodded and headed towards the door. Sakura opened the door and I walked out and scooped up some snow. I chunked the snow at Sakura and hit her on the side of the head. She looked at me with fire in her eyes. All of her friends just stared at her.

"Revenge for my nose." I said smiling before poofing off.

909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

Sasuke had just thrown a snowball at him and I was about to kill him. That's when he said, "Revenge for my nose." SMILING. Not smirking, SMILING. I was shocked and after awhile I realised Ino was trying to snap me back to reality.

"FOREHEAD GIRL COME BACK TO EARTH! WE HAVE A CHANGE OF PLANS!" Ino yelled at me. I looked at her.

"Change of plans?"

"We need to beat the boys at their own game."

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Okay their plan is going to involve something Naruto did a few chapters ago. Can you guess it?

Anyway sorry it took me longer than usual to update, I am trying to get my vampire story going. (chapter 2 on it up! Yay!) So yea.

Reviewers:

poppanda

xSaixlovax4xeva

moodiful819

aubrey-coffin

SasuSakuNaru81

hinata's reincarnation

Cory Chung

xTxNxLx

SasuSaku453

Yukirufan06

Tierra

TheWholeWorldsWhore

uwillneverknow

sasukefaves

final-darkness000

Arukas-Guardian

Crazy Gal42

Tannenbaum Bell

ohmgeeits cindee

werwolfofkonoha

ArtYume

arichan

Matyrdom

Gfoce member45

BewareMySpork

The-Raven-Girl

punk-neko-gurl

CherryBlossims14

RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake

WhiskerzCutie

XweaponsXmistressX

Joyness

sasuke's wife

final-darkness000

kyuubi kunoichi

kagomeisssakura

pyro-fire-love

Endless Dream-xx

Tori

Khatsterr

Kitomi21

angellive

sagerinikyoiscute

ShadowSessMarlfox

sakurafaves

greenhyuga

moodiful819doodler198

la princesa zorro

Silentdarkheart

elmo-x-takumi

gaara81

cinderella101

sasukelovesakura

yumiclone


	14. Plan SasSak!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this brownie! -random sasuke fangirl grabs brownie- "Sasuke-kun I have a present for you! -runs off with brownie.- No my brownie! Now what is left for me? lol

So did any of you guess what the plan is? Probably.

909090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

"What's the plan?"

909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I sighed and decided to go to Naruto's, although the idiot did forget to put a time on... I grabbed my black hoody and walked out the door.

I got to Naruto's tiny house where some toilet paper was still in the tree and there was still snow covering the path to the door. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes Neji answered the door.

"About time you got here Uchiha." Neji said. I got in and saw Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and of course Neji. I went around him and sat on the couch.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

**Wow. You really don't know.**

"We got a plan to get you and Sakura-Chan together!" Naruto yelled. Crap.

"I don't love her." I said trying not to blush.

**Lieing is a sin.**

"Sasuke, Naruto told us." Kiba said, why was he and his boyfriend here?

"Hey Hyuga, do you want to know who the dobe likes, no LOVES?" I asked and Neji

"Who?" Neji asked looking at the paling Naruto.

"Hinata." I said and Naruto took off running, with Neji after him.

"WAIT NEJI DON'T YOU WANT TO GET SASUKE A GIRLFRIEND! Oh and don't think I don't know about who YOU like." Naruto yelled. Neji halted and blushed, wait BLUSHED!

**Oooo I bet it's Tenten. **i.m. said smirking.

'That's stating the obvious.'

"How do you know I still like Sakura? I mean do you have any proof?" I asked trying to get out of this. Naruto turned to me with a grin. A evil grin.

"Well yesterday Kakashi and I followed you and Sakura to the graveyard and even though we didn't here what you said we saw you hug her aaannnnnddddd walk her home while holding her hand." Naruto said.

'Crap when did he get smarter and sneakier!'

**I dunno but you do need to get together with Sakura.**

"YOU did that? -munch- -munch-" Chouji said eating his chips. Crap crap crap crap.

"Anyway time to put plan SasSak into action!" Naruto said.

"Plan SasSak?"

"Okay so here's the what we do, me, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji will transform into monsters and attack Sakura, we won't hurt her of course but that's when you come in as her night in shining armor and saves her!" Naruto said and everyone around him was grinning.

"No." I said there plan was idiotic.

"Aw come on it will be fun!"

"No."

"We'll force you too if you don't Uchiha." Neji said glaring at me. This was just annoying. I did a few hand seals and did a teleporting jutsu to go to my favorite spot.

909090909090909090909090909090909090909

a few hours later

Sakura' s POV

We were finishing a movie we had started a few hours ago. Why were we watching a movie?

_flashback_

_"So we're going to prank call them." I asked, this plan was just well... dumb._

_"Yep! But we are also going to prove to you that Sasuke likes you and get you two together!" Tenten said excitedly._

_"Yea right Sasuke liking me?" I snorted. That wasn't going to happen._

_"Oh come on it is SO obvious!" Ino yelled._

_"Yeah right."_

_"S-S-Sakura I t-think I-I-Ino is on to s-something." Hinata stuttered._

_"No." _

_end flashback_

After awhile they decided that they would just use my phone and call when it was dark. They said that they were using my phone to prove Sasuke liked me. Why wait until it was dark? No clue. The movie finished and we were all in tears when Ino broke the silence of us crying by saying,

"Okay forehead girl lets start prank calling!"

"I am not going to prank call."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"If you don't we'll lock you out!" Ino said, god why were they being so persistant?

"Like you could even, Ino-pig." I said. Then all of the sudden Tenten and Hinata grabbed me and held me down with chakra so I couldn't get up and Ino did a few hand signs.

"Mind-Transfer Jutsu!" she said putting herself into my body.

**INO-PIG GET OUT OF HERE! **i.s. said grabbing her. While I was struggling with Ino, Tenten and Hinata carried me out the door and locked it along with every other door and window in the house.

'Release!' Ino cried in my mind and I was myself again. Except I had no key and I was locked out.

90909090909090909090909090909

Ino's POV

I grinned as I stood up and dialed a phone number. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Shika-kun operation SasSak is a go on our end what about you all?" I asked grinning.

"We were done like 2 hours ago. You sure took a long time." Shikamaru muttered.

"Well at least the plan is working so far." I snapped back.

"Yeah yeah time to activate part 2 of the plan..." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Roger! Over and out!" I said and hung up.

909090909090909090909090909090909

That was unexpected wasn't it? They had had it planned all along! Well more like Shikamaru did (go shikamaru!)

Anyway, yay another chapter is done! Sorry this chapter is short, I am really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night. I haven't updated in awhile because my mouse stopped working when I was writing Silver Cross a couple of days ago and I had to get a new one. Next chapter will be longer!


	15. Friends in a Tree!

disclaimer: I said it every other chapter so you get it?

For some reason I am really sleepy. I don't know why. I already have a idea for next chapter : P yay! Anyway onto this chapter!

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I stormed off and headed to the training fields to cool off. Seriously getting kicked out of your own house! It's not like I could to a chakra powered kick, that would ruin my door.

**Seriously kick down their door and kick their asses!**

'Can't they're my friends.'

**Pretend that they are Naruto.**

'No, shut up or leave, you are annoying me.' (a/n that seemed sasukeish)

**Fine but I'll be back.**

It got quiet in my head and I reached the training grounds. I was about to cross the bridge when I noticed someone was on it.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Sakura what are you doing here?"

"Uh... I sort of got locked out of my house..." I said blushing. I went to the bridge, where I tripped.

I waited to feel the wooden deck under me but it didn't happen. In fact when I opened my eyes Sasuke was holding me bridal style and he was smirking.

909090909090909090909090909090909

why sakura tripped.

Naruto's POV

I looked at Hinata and she gave me the thumbs up sign. We pulled the string just as Sakura was by us, and she tripped. Luckily neither she or Sasuke noticed us behind the bushes.

90909090909090909090909090909090909

with Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Tenten.

Tenten's POV

"AW They look so cute together! Don't you think so-" I said but Neji but his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear us?" He whispered to me, I shook my head and he took his hand off my mouth.

Ino took out her camera phone and took a few pictures of them. Kiba and Shino were not paying much attention to it and Shikamaru had fallen asleep. Oh crap he's falling!

Ino grabbed his leg and brought him back up to the branch we were on in the tree, somehow Sakura and Sasuke still hadn't noticed.

Ino sent the picture to our sensei's phones and almost as soon as she did Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai and Iruka all appeared on the branch above us.

"Oh I bet that they get together after this!" Kakashi squealed like a little girl, only to be hit by Kurenai who was telling him to be quiet.

909090909090909090909090909

back to Sakura and Sasuke

Sasuke's POV

**KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER RIGHT NOW DAMN IT! Oh I have to go to a Inner Self Conference, maybe I'll see Sakura-Chan's inner there again like I did last year...**

'WHAT! You can actually LEAVE my mind? Sakura has a inner too!' (a/n wow, you are slow sasuke...)

(s/n I thought I killed you)

(a/n you did.)

(s/n but how?)

(a/n I was brought back to life now shut up, we have to continue.)

**WELL I can only just go to someone elses mind for a little while like a day, and guess who's mind I am going to this year!**

'Oh god no...'

**SAKURA-CHANS! Well... Bye!**

YOU CAN NOT GO TO HER MIND!'

**Oh don't worry it will take awhile to get there and I won't ruin your little moment with her...**

'Crap.'

I.m. left and even though I usually liked that fact something told me I was doomed. Then I realised I was still holding Sakura.

"Klutz how could you trip?" I asked smirking at her, she blushed.

"Heehee? Um you could put me down now Sasuke..." she replied and blushed harder. I felt my cheeks go a little warm and I let her go. We stood there for a minute before I leaned on the railing of the bridge,

"How did you get locked out of your own house?"

"Um, Ino, Tenten and even Hinata ganged up on me and threw me out because I wouldn't prank call..."

she said looking down. That's strange...

"But why are you here Sasuke-kun?"

_"Oh well some of my friends wanted to get us together with a dumb plan and I left them." _that didn't seem like a great idea..

"Hn."

"Oh great the ever present hn..."

"Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"N-Nothing..." I said chickening out.

"What is it? You've been acting strange lately..."

"Nothing."

"It is something and I WILL find out." she said standing on her tippy toes to look me in the eye. Resist temptation of kissing her keep calm composure!

90909090909090909090909090909

back to the tree

Neji's POV

"Oh come on kiss her now Sasuke have you learned ANYTHING from me!" Kakashi yelled. We all glared at him and Kurenai hit him on the head again, but Uchiha wasn't doing anything. My god if Tenten was right in front of me like that-

"Neji do you think they'll kiss?" Tenten said looking at me, how should I know?

"Oh the youthfulness! I am sad that Lee is not here with us right now to witness it!" Gai cried with tears.

Lee was on some mission to help out on the farm and Gai could not get over it. Idiot...

"I think they're about to kiss..." Shikamaru said, we all looked back to Sakura and Sasuke.

9090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

Sasuke had been acting weird lately, he looked uncomfortable when I looked straight into his eyes. Sighing I turned around and started to walk away,

"Well Sasuke I am going to go.."

Sasuke grabbed my arm, wow, he is acting strange...

"Wait Sakura, I need to tell you something..." he said and I turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"I... uh... love you..." he said with much trouble. OH MY GOD THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING.

"W-What w-was t-t-t-that S-Sasuke-kun? I t-think I h-heard wrong." I stuttered.

"I love you Sakura." he said again looking at me.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' I thought.

"I love you to Sasuke-kun." I stammered. In my mind...

'HOLY CRAP! OH MY GOD!'

Sasuke leaned in and kissed me,

"AWWWWW THEY KISSED!" we heard from a familiar voice. Sasuke broke the kiss and we looked in the direction of the tree.

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Tenten's POV

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TENTEN!" Neji yelled at me. I looked and saw Sasuke and Sakura running at the tree, Sasuke with Chidori and Sakura holding up to fists.

"Bye." Kakashi said and all the teachers poofed off. Everyone else poofed off leaving Neji and I.

"Uh Neji? I still can't teleport..." I said. He glared at me.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PRACTICING THAT!"

'' I was... but then there was the whole Sakura and Sasuke thing..."

"Shit Tenten they are almost here! I can't just leave you!"

Neji grabbed me bridal style and started sprinting faster than what should be humanly possible. (a/n they can't teleport other people.)

"Shit Tenten shit shit shit! What will we do if they catch up to us!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh... Run faster?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO!"

"Uh to the Hyuuga compound?" I said, my mind was running pretty slow right now.

909090909090909090909090909

with Hinata and Naruto

Hinata

'What the hell? They didn't even notice us?' I thought as I watched Sasuke and Sakura take off after the Neji and Tenten. (a/n wow Hinata curses in her mind!)

Naruto and I stood up,

"Uh Hinata-Chan? Can I walk you home?" Naruto asked me. I felt myself go very red and I nodded.

"Hey Hinata... Are you doing anything this weekend?" Naruto asked me when we got to the Hyuuga compound. I shook my head.

"Would you like to go on a double date with me? Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-teme will be there to."

"Y-Y-YES Naruto-kun! B-But d-d-does S-Sakura or S-Sasuke know a-a-about this?" I said. Naruto grinned.

"No but they need to have a first date!" Naruto said grinning and he hugged me and walked off.

'YES MOTHER BEEP BEEP BEEP YES!' I thought before I went inside. (a/n in order to keep my rating I beeped out some words. My god Hinata what goes on in your mind!)

909090909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

After Sasuke and I gave up he walked me home and gave me a kiss on the lips. He just poofed off after that.

**I'm back and I brought guests! **i.s. yelled in my mind. Wait guests? Oh lord no.

**So this is Sakura-Chans mind! Wait until Sasuke hears about this! **a voice that sounded familiar except it had emotion in it.

'Sasuke has a inner self!'

**Uh huh and so does Naruto -except it's kyuubi, kyuubi is pretty cool- Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino... **10 minutes later (a/n everyone has one.)

**AND they all are going to be staying in your mind for a day!**

90909090909090909090909090909

Yay another chapter is done! The next chapter, Hinata goes to therapy about stuttering and Sakura having to go train with everyones inner selfs in her head! Mwahahahaha! To lazy to put up loyal reviewers. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! I wish other people reviewed too...


	16. Hinata CUSSES?

Disclaimer: For every chapter I am not putting this. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Well all of you think Sakura is going to go insane, you are probably right. I don't know because I am making this up as i go along. Anyway on to the chapter!

909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

'WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO BE IN MY MIND?!' I thought to all of them

**Because your forehead seems big enough to hold us all.** Kyuubi said to me. I stared at him for a moment and my eyebrow twitched.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!' I said as I pummeled the fox in my mind when Sasuke's Inner pulled me off, the rest of the inners were cowering in a corner.

**Sakura-chan, don't hurt Kyuubi,** he said to me, Sakura-Chan was a pleasant change.

**I don't see why Kakashi still wants to train you all.** a girl voice said behind us, we all turned around and saw a woman with long silver hair and a mask over her face.

'OH MY GOD WHY DOES KAKASHI HAVE A GIRL INNER?!' I yelled in my mind. Half the people fainted.

**Is he gay? **i.s asked her, considering his Icha Icha series he has, I highly doubted it… Unless, unless it was the GIRL version!

**I am pretty sure he isn't, at least from what I can tell he isn't.** Inner Kakashi said lying down on a couch that appeared.

**Okay? **a voice appeared. Everyone turned and looked and saw Inner Hinata, WHO DIDN'T STUTTER!

**Are you Hinata's Inner? Naruto has thought much about you. Hehehe... **Kyuubi said to Inner Hinata. Inner Hinata

**WHAT! NARUTO THINKS ABOUT US! **Inner Hinata yelled, although her cheeks were pink, she didn't faint.

**I AM BORED LET'S RUN A MILE! **I turned and saw... Inner Shikamaru!

'WHAT THE HELL! YOUR SHIKAMARU'S INNER WHY DO YOU WANT TO EXERCISE!' I thought to him.

**When he doesn't do anything all day, energy builds up, so that energy goes to me! **Inner Shikamaru said. This was just... weird. This Shikamaru was hyper? Sasuke calls me Sakura-CHAN?

(Twilight Zone music plays)

"You are now entering the Twilight Zone-"

**Will you all shut-up I am trying to sleep! **A voice said, we all looked to the newly appeared bed and saw a guy with shaggy hair, and normal eyebrows.

'Who are you?' I asked the good-looking man.

**I'm Lee's inner, except I get a good haircut and pluck my eyebrows. **Inner Lee replied. He stretched lazily and curled up on the couch.

'So since all Lee does is train, eat and sleep (hardly ever) you like to be lazy?' I asked.

**Yea...**

**90909090909090909090909'**

a few hours later

90909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

Almost everyone had a Inner. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto (sort of), Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji (this ones skinny!) Ino, Hinata (she curses a lot.), Tsunade (organized), Neji (talks a lot like Sasuke's), Tenten (basically the same), Kiba (girl), and Shino (boy).

I was trying to get to sleep but they would NOT shut up! The only one who was sortof quiet was Ino, note SORTOF.

'SHUT UP!' I yelled in my head at them, they all cowered after what I had done to Kyuubi earlier. After a few minutes I managed to fall asleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-" My alarm clock screamed, I turned it off-

**Smashed. **Inner Sasuke corrected, I rolled my eyes inwardly before glaring at him.

'Shut up Sasuke' I thought to him.

I groaned and got up, I got into the bathroom and turned on the shower, and just as soon as I turned on the shower…

**ALL RIGHT WE GET TO SEE SAKURA-CHAN NAKED! **inner Sasuke screamed. He is now unconscious along with every other guy (or guy fox). The girls (including Kakashi's and Kiba's inners) all politely turned away from the screen where they could see through my eyes.

I took a quick shower and grabbed a black turtleneck and some blue jeans and put them on along with the silver cherry blossom necklace before heading out to the training spot.

909090909090909090909090909

Hinata's POV

I heard I was needed at the front gate and when I got there I saw Neji, Shino and Kiba all waiting for me... WITH ROPE!

"W-W-What's g-going on?" I asked. Lee appeared and in a flash I was tied up.

"Hinata we need to get rid of that stuttering problem you have, we're going to the only place that can help." Shino said as Kiba picked me up and started running along with the others.

About 5 minutes later I saw a building with the words, 'Ms.Shamalongadingdong's Speech Therapy' .

'HELL NO I AM SO NOT GOING TO THIS!' I thought as I started wiggling around like crazy.

"It's the only way Hinata!" Kiba said. We came in and saw a desk with a secretary there.

"Is this Hinata?" she asked, no it's Billy-Bob-Joe! Seriously how many people had speech problems?

"Yes." Neji said to her.

"Go through the door on the left." she said.

Kiba carried me through the door and put me in a chair in front of a desk that had a big glasses, frizzy haired lady that looked to be in her 30s.

"Leave." she said to him after he set me down. He got up and left. The lady pressed a big red button on her desk and metal cuffs came around my arms and legs.

"W-W-W-What's g-g-g-going-" I started to say.

"BZT!"

"OW! WHAT THE H-H-HELL-"

"BZT!"

"This is shock therapy, every time you stutter your going to be shocked. Now say, 'She sells sea shells by the sea shore.'" Ms.Shamalongadingdong said.

"She sells sea s-shells-"

"BZT!"

90909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I got there about 5 minutes later, trying not to say every curse word I know from the continuous talking in my head and saw Sasuke and Naruto were already there. I blushed thinking about last night with Sasuke when I saw him and waved.

"Good morning." I said grumpily.

"Having fun with the inners, Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. I gaped at him,

'He knows?'

**Uh huh, I told him before I left, I think everyone else knows too. **Inner Sasuke said, it was starting to get annoying really fast at having no privacy in my own mind.

"Hn." I replied trying not to scream as they all went back to talking.

"SO THAT'S WHY KYUUBI HAS BEEN QUIET LATELY!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke and I just looked at him, there were so many insults that could be said right now…

**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him I was leaving. **Kyuubi said, wasn't Kyuubi supposed to be one of the evilest demons out there, and he's a moron? Strange, although considering today it probably couldn't get that much stranger.

POOF! Kakashi appeared with a smile on his face or at least what you could tell.

"Yo!" He said cheerfully, everyone seemed happier without his or her inners.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Why do you have a girl inner?" I asked without even thinking about it. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I'm straight." he said, "So today we're just going to spar, Naruto your against me, you too are against each other." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke and I. Kakashi pulled out a single bell and grinned at Naruto.

"So Naruto, can you get a bell from me this time?"

9090909090909090909090909

Hinata's POV

After a million shocks I was fed up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICK WOMEN!" I screamed. She smiled, oh God that smile always meant the worst.

"Well for one thing you didn't' stutter. But..."

"BZT!"

"Cussing is not a good habit, I see we'll have to rid you of that." she said smiling evilly. Crap.

909090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

I was dodging Sasuke's attacks when Inner Sasuke had a idea.

**Oh I know what to do! **he said as he did a few hand signals, **game controller jutsu!** he continued. A controller appeared in my head and he grabbed it and started to mess with it.

My body started to do whatever the controller did. CRAP! Or is it?

**OH BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! **Inner Hinata yelled.

**No! Don't hurt Sasuke-kun! **Inner Ino cried (a/n say inner Ino three times fast!).

**HEY! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME! **Inner Shikamaru yelled while doing jumping jacks (crap how much energy does he have to burn!)

**She does. HEY LEE STOP EATING THOSE CHIPS THERE BAD FOR YOU! **Inner Chouji yelled at Inner Lee who was happily munching on chips.

**NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF THAT CURSED CURRY OF LIFE I HAVE TO HAVE EVERY DAY!**

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

Sakura was using all kinds of jutsu's, her super human power and seemed to be two... no three steps ahead of me. Kakashi and Naruto had even stopped their fight to watch me get my ass kicked.

I used a quick jutsu and pulled out my sword (he's not going to seriously injure her, he is good with that sword just cause a few cuts) as a last resort and started using it to block attacks but it wasn't doing any good.

"Sakura what the hell?" I asked as she ducked under the sword and threw a punch to my gut, as if it was a move from some lame wrestling game.

"I AM NOT DOING IT IT'S YOUR CURSED INNER!" she yelled at me. Crap, knowing him he would expend her chakra.

'Dumb inner...' I thought. I turned on my sharingan and looked Sakura straight in the eyes, "Sleep." I said and she collapsed.

"SASUKE-TEME WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Naruto yelled. I sighed, shouldn't Naruto have noticed that she would have killed herself?

"Dobe, if my inner kept making her fight like that she would expend most or all of her chakra." I answered.

"Oh..." Naruto said before he started laughing,

"You sure got your ass kicked by Sakura-Chan!" he yelled, I glared, I knew I had a lot of nice pretty bruises all over my body now.

I picked Sakura up bridal style,

"I'm taking her home." I said before darting off.

909090909090909090909090909090909

Kakashi's POV

"OOOOO SASUKE AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto yelled happily, I rolled my eyes and pulled out a certain orange book.

"He can't hear you Naruto." I pointed out; my students could be such idiots sometimes. I started to open the book when Naruto replied.

"I know that! It's fun to sing it though!" he said I sighed as he continued but joined in as well,

"FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"

Hey what can I say? I feel a lot better without a continuously talking voice in my head.

909090909090909090909090909090909

Inside Sakura's mind

Sakura's POV

I fell unconscious, but I was in my mind and there was hell to pay for a certain Inner Uchiha.

"SASUKE!" I yelled (in my mind.)

"Ahhhh the controller isn't working anymore, he must of knocked her out..." he said. NOW HE WAS IGNORING ME!

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled along with Inner Sakura. He took one look at us and started running. When we finally caught him and started to beat him up.

Then I woke up.

I looked around and I saw I wasn't in my room, but in a room with a black comforter, and navy blue walls.

"Huh?"

**RAAAAAAAAAA! DIE! **I heard i.s. yell as she continued beating up inner Sasuke.

**SAKURA STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM! **Inner Neji yelled.

**Yea you SO are! **Inner Kiba (Kibarina?) said.

**HAHAHAHAHA SEARVES HIM RIGHT!** Inner Hinata screamed.

**OHHHHH LET ME HELP!** Inner Tenten exclaimed. Then nothing. Nothing but quiet. THEY HAD ALL LEFT! Well except for my inner.

**Oh I guess the 24 hours are up... **i.s. said to me before going to sleep.

I smiled, it was all over. THANK YOU GOD! Then I noticed that I had no idea where I was (a/n wow even I could of guessed that...) I got up and headed out the door. Crap my muscles are sore!

I saw Sasuke's living room, OH so I was at his house! Sasuke was reading on the couch.

"Uh... What happened?" I asked. Sasuke had a lot of bruises, oh wait, that was me... sort of.

Sasuke looked at me.

"I AM SOOOOO SORRY SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled going over to him. I pressed some chakra out and healed some of the bruises when he stopped me.

"You just had nearly all your chakra drained, does it seem like a good idea to use it IMMEDIATELY after you get up?" he asked smirking, I felt my face go hot, "Now we can't have you fainting again can we?"

"No?" I said, except when I said it, it sounded like a question (a/n I am Ron Burgandy? Sorry had to say that, the movie Anchorman popped into my mind. I DON'T OWN THAT MOVIE!)

"No." he said still smirking, "Come on I made dinner awhile ago."

90909090909090909090909

Meanwhile, with poor Hinata

"What the fu-"

"BZT!"

"SHINO, KIBA HELP I AM NOT STUTTERING ANY MORE DAMN IT!"

"BZT!"

So I got over stuttering but now I cussed a lot more. Kiba and Shino came in to see me, hair standing on end and twitching. Shino quickly got his bugs to destroy the metal while Kiba yelled at Ms.Shamalongadingdong.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO HER!" Kiba yelled angrily as Akamaru barked.

"Well... she stopped stuttering about two hours ago, but then she started cussing..." she replied.

Shino had released me by then and I lunged at her.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH! YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF MY STUTTERING!" I yelled at her, while Kiba and Shino restrained me.

"Come on Hinata let's go back to your house..." Shino said. I stopped and slumped my shoulders.

"Fine..."

90909090909090909090909090909090909

Okay I'll admit it I had fun with this chapter. It didn't have much SasSakness but I made some at the end... Don't worry I'll put what happens at dinner with Sakura and Sasuke in the next chapter. Oh and when Sakura got knocked out, she went to where the inners were in her mind. Just thought to explain that.


	17. Jumping to Conclusions

disclaimer: WA I DON'T OWN NARUTO

yea I haven't updated in awhile because I am a horrible person who is sleep deprived WAAAAAAA! okay now I'm over it.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Sasuke led me to the kitchen and I was trying my best not to blush at the thought of... I HAD BEEN SLEEPING IN SASUKE'S ROOM! I got into the kitchen and saw some pizza, from Mike's Roma Pizza (a/n pizza place at my mall and they have THE BEST PIZZA EVAH! which I do not own.) I drooled a little, this was my favorite pizza.

I practically lunged at the pizza before grabbing a slice and eating it at a rapid pace.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

**Sakura-Chan's scaring me. **i.m. said to me as I stared at her eat the pizza at a rapid pace. She was faster than Naruto eating ramen!

'Maybe she's just hungry?'

I reached and grabbed a slice and recieved a glare from Sakura,

'Yea I'm scared too but at least I'm not going to show it.' I thought to i.m. who was now cowering in my mind.

"So Sakura do you like pizza?" I asked slowly, trying not to let fear of getting my hand ripped off from touching the pizza.

Sakura blushed a little and put down her current slice of pizza.

"Ummm yea I haven't had Mike's Roma Pizza in awhile..." she said with a small smile, I smirked at her. She started to turn red and she reached up and grabbed the little piece of pepperoni that wasw on her cheek.

"Eh heh?" she said blushing harder as my smirk became a smile.

**She looks so cute when she's embarrassed! **a now unconsious i.m. said, Sakura aruptly stood up,

"Uhhhh I got to go home, um thanks for the pizza Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said her face as red as a tomato now. Tomatoes, yummm..

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

'OH MY GOD I DON'T BELIEVE I PIGGED OUT LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF SASUKE!' I thought to myself.

**Burp **i.s.burped loudly from the massive pizza intake. I turned around to go when Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"Sakura I'll walk you home." he said as a command. Not going to ask me, huh? I nodded and we went out the front door.

"So uhhhh Sasuke-Kun?" I asked slowly trying not to blush/stutter.

"What?" he asked making me almost flinch.

"Did you really mean what you said before at the bridge? When everyone but Naruto and Hinata were spying on us?" I asked (a/n remember Naruto and Hinata got out of THAT because they were in the bushes and not the tree)

Sasuke looked startled for a second at the sudden question I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not though from the darkness.

"...?" I didn't even get an answer. That's when it hit me.

765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I was so startled by her sudden question that I was speechless, which was a bad thing because of how she took it.

"UCHIHA SASUKE ARE YOU TOYING WITH ME!" Sakura yelled at me. Then she started doing hand-signals for the teleportation jutsu. OH CRAP SHE GOT THE WRONG IDEA!

"No Sakura wait I-" I started to say but then POOF! She was gone.

765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe him! He was just toying with me for his own amusement! That self-centered, bent on revence, jerk! Chances were he'd go after me so I transported myself not to my house but Tenten's.

"Bing Bong!" her front door sounded when I pressed the doorbell. I heard some movements inside and Tenten opened the door.

"Sakura? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Tenten asked me with a worried expression.

"SASUKE IS A ASSHOLE AND I DON'T CARE IF I SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!" I yelled and she opened the door to let me in.

"But Sakura didn't he say he loved you?" Tenten asked.

"Yea! But that was just for his own amusement! I mean I asked him when he was walking me home and he didn't even give me a answer!" I yelled at Tenten.

"But he seemed pretty nervous when he told you though, I mean he did stutter and all." Tenten said.

"Well he's a bad actor! Remember on that christmas play when his only line was,

"Your a freak! You can't play any reindeer games!" to Naruto and he froze up!" I asked, the whole play had been ruined when he FAINTED from stage fright. He was such a bad actor so that's why he seemed to have froze up for a minute before he told me.

Tenten thought for a minute.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! Oh and I bet that ALL the guys were in on this too! Oh we are SOOO going to get them!" Tenten yelled (a/n WOW you're jumping to conclusions but then again there wouldn't be a new problem if this didn't happen.)

Tenten grabbed her cell phone and called Ino and Hinata (a/n she called Ino then Hinata to 3-way)

"Hey you too code 2460 B!" Tenten yelled into the phone.

"Uhhhhhh what?" Ino asked, Tenten always went like this when she was furious.

"THE GUYS NEED TO PAY COME OVER TO MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN PLAN!" Tenten yelled into the phone and hung up.

"They don't even know what your talking about." I pointed out and Tenten looked at me.

"Well I'll tell them when we get here, come on let's get you some ice cream." Tenten said dragging me into the kitchen.

765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I stood there for a second, this went REALLY bad.

**OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU SCREW THIS UP! **i.m. said to me and I punched him so hard that he flew across my mind and passed out.

"What do I do!" I asked myself outloud. I ran to Sakura's house which had been in view and rang the doorbell repeatedly but there were no noises inside. I went over to her bedroom window and saw the lights were out and she wasn't there.

'Where did she go?' I thought to myself. Out of shear panic I ran to Naruto's house and rang the doorbell repeatedly until he opened it, looking sleepy.

"Sasuke-Teme it's late why did you come over here? What about Sakura-Chan?" he moaned. The dobe.

"Naruto we have a problem."

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I was eating the cookie dough icecream at a rapid pace when Ino and Hinata rang the doorbell and Tenten answered it.

"WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT THE HELL DID THE GUYS DO!" Hinata yelled causing us all to stare at her.

She didn't stutter AND she cussed.

Ino looked at me being the first to snap out of it and saw me clutching my comfort food (ice cream)

"SASUKE WAS JUST TOYING WITH YOU FOR AMUSEMENT AND ALL THE GUYS WERE IN ON IT!" she yelled, good guess. Tenten and I nodded and a fire lit up in Ino's eyes.

"OH THEY ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

"YEA LET'S KICK THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS ASSES!" Hinata yelled causing all of us to stare at her again. Weird.

"Ummm okay Hinata? Why do you want to apparently kick their asses so bad? I mean sure they messed with me and all but you're cussing and that's not normal." I said slowly not wanting to upset the Hyuuga further.

"Because Neji, Lee, Kiba and Shino took me to Ms.Shamalongadingdong speech therapy, AND SHE USED SHOCK THERAPY ON ME FOR 7 HOURS!" Hinata yelled, we all took a small step away from her. Although her not stuttering was a good plus!

"Okay so heres the plan!"

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"And so that's what happened." I finished and Neji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji all stared at me.

"Well considering how you were acting on the night you told her you loved her, well it did seem sort of like you were acting..." Neji said to me.

"I KNOW! I MEAN SERIOUSLY THAT WAS ALMOST AS BAD AS THE REINDEER THING!" Naruto yelled, wait HE was there to!

"Naruto you were in on that!" I yelled at him.

"Ummm yes?" Naruto said with a small smile.

"So chances are she's at one of her friends houses and by now she's halfway through eating a pint of ice cream, all her friends are probably there, and they are now plotting against us because they will think we were all in on it." Shikamaru said, we all turned and looked at him, even if he had figured that out which was really helpful and all, it was still kind of creepy he knew that.

" So what are we going to do about it?" Shino said. We all sat there for a moment, those plans were going to involve pain most likely, and we all had one girl on our teams who knew all our streagths and weaknessess VERY well.

"Can we just hide out for a few days until they cool off and then Sasuke can try AGAIN to tell Sakura he loves her?" Kiba asked, this seemed like a pretty good idea.

"They know where we all live." Chouji pointed out while eating some BBQ chips. Crap he was right.

"We could go to the mountains and hide out for a few days!" Kiba pointed out.

"But then we'd have to tell Tsunande where we were going and so if the girls asked her she'd tell them." I said and everyone sighed.

"So maybe Sakura won't be out on a revenge path and not try to kill us along with the other girls, and we can just get you to tell her that you do love her?" Naruto asked with hope.

"Are you serious? There is no way that's going to happen." Kiba said leaning on Shino's shoulder. It made you wonder why he wasn't on the girls side...

"Um, maybe our Sensei's will let us stay at there house under protection?" Naruto asked.

"Well since our sensei is Kurenai she'll most likely side with the girls." Shino said.

"And then Kakashi and Asuma are probably to smart to get into this..." Neji said.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT GAI-SENSEI! HE WILL WELCOME US WITH WELCOME ARMS OF JOY!" Lee said and we all stared at him.

"No." we all said together leaving him to mope.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

We were all trying to think of plans and none of us were getting anywhere.

"You know maybe we could go to that spa we went to before in Suna and plot there." Ino said, all of us looked up, perfect!

"Yea and Temari would probably help us too!" I said excitedly. We all nodded in agreement.

"But how do we convince Tsunade to let us go?" Hinata asked.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

the next morning...

Tsunade's POV

I was staring at the paperwork,

"Why did I ever take this job? I'm out of sake too..." I said to myself looking at the empty bottle by me. I heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Shizune if you are giving me more paperwork you will regret it." I growled.

"No it's me and some of my friends, we want to ask you a question." I heard Sakura say on the other side of the door.

"Okay come in." I said. The door opened showing Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata and Sakura was holding three sake bottles!

"So Hokage-Sama, can we go to Suna on a spa trip?" Sakura asked handing the sake to me.

"HELL YEA! YOU CAN LEAVE WRITE NOW!" I said quickly writing the travel papers with super-human speed and handing the papers to them. I clutched one of the bottles whispering my precious and I saw the four of them standing there looking at me with a strange look on their faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" I yelled at them and they all ran out.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Okay so I finally updated! So Sakura took Sasuke's silence the wrong way, like a REALLY wrong way, so did the other girls, the girls are going to Suna, the guys are scared of what awaits them, and...

I'M BRINGING IN GAARA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SQUEAL!


	18. To The Internet!

so yea I am in a good mood so I will write another chapter!

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

We were all terrified of what the girls could do to us so we all stayed at Naruto's house taking turns keeping watch while the others tried to sleep. Akamaru wimpered the whole night, Kiba and Shino cuddled (SICK!), Naruto had his fox plushie 'Kyuubi' which he was holding, Shikamaru remained in his thinking position, Lee made it a contest to fall asleep against... himself, chouji had fallen asleep after he had eaten his chips, Neji would sleep with an eye open (a byakugan eye opened), and I just stared off into space while talking to i.m.

**So do you think Sakura will believe us when we tell her we love her again?**

'Before or after she trys to kill us?'

**Well it's not like she could.**

'Well it's not like we could hurt her, and after you controlling her, she probably has a bigger chakra hold after you nearly DRAINED her.'

**Sorry?**

'You're such an idiot.'

"Bring bring bring! Bring bring bring!" my cell phone started to ring and I answered it, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Hello?" I turned the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

_"Oh Sasuke I just wanted to tell you Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I are going to Suna for the next two weeks, but beware for nothing is ever as it seems! _**-click-**" Sakura sounded sweet but evil at the same time when she said that, and she also hung up.

**RUN AWAY FROM KONOHA!**

All the guys turned pale before Chouji let out a high pitched girly scream.

"What the hell was that?" Neji asked looking at Chouji who just turned away.

"Chouji screams like that whenever he get's scared by Ino or one of her friends like Sakura." Shikamaru said coming out of his thinking pose.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked sounding nervous.

"I say we watch our backs for the next two weeks, I'm going I need to get to the flower shop, I think getting Ino flowers will save my butt." Shikamaru said getting up.

"And what if they really didn't leave and slowly pick us off one by one and they already guessed your move so your first!" Kiba said we all stared at him, what if he was right!

"Your right! Whenever I get Ino mad I always make it up to her with flowers, that must be where they plan to get me!" Shikamaru said.

"I say we stick together." Shino said and everyone nodded.

"But where are we going to stay I mean Naruto's house is tiny." Neji said and everyone nodded again.

"HEY WAIT WHAT!" Naruto said after he realised that it was an insult.

"Let's stay at your mansion Uchiha." Neji said.

"Why not your place Hyuuga?" I asked, I didn't want anyone staying in my house.

"Because one it's all your fault that we're in this mess, two Hinata lives at my place, and three I really want to see what your mansion looks like." Neji said and everyone nodded.

"Okay so we'll meet at your house at noon!" Naruto said and everyone performed handseals (excluding Naruto) and poofed out of there.

765765765765765765765765765765765

3 days later at the spa in Suna

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Temari, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and I were sitting by the spa's pool while Gaara and Kankuro were swimming.

"So they'll be sleep deprived when we get back because of your phone call, and so we'll get our old sensei's to call a training day and that's when we beat them?" Ino asked sucking on the straw of her Strawberry Mango smoothie.

"Yea..." I said turning onto my back.

"I think we could do better." Temari said with a evil grin.

"What do you have in mind Temari?" Hinata asked opening one of her eyes and looking at her.

"Well I say we first of all ignore them because chances are they came up with some idiotic plan by now to save their sorry asses that might make them a little scared, then we'll get Mr.Fluffers (a/n shino's pig) and have some fun... DESTROYING him, that's when we do something that will scare them to death. Hinata, do you think you can cuss out Naruto? I mean he helped Sasuke because their best friends and all." Temari asked Hinata who very slowly nodded.

"Just pretend that he took you to Ms.Shamalongadingdong." I said looking at her.

"I thought you came to the pool to swim." a voice said above me. I looked up and saw Gaara in black swim trunks. He was really a sweet guy after the whole 'being-brough-back-to-life ordeal' well he was nice to all of us.

"But tanning is more relazing." I replied closing my eyes. I felt sand under me and I opened my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hinata yelled, they were being lifted up too. Gaara dropped his sand a little, he wasn't used to Hinata cussing but that was all the time we needed. We all jumped away from the sand and Temari grabbed her fan and whipped it open.

"RUN!" she said swinging her fan causing Gaara and his sand to fly back into the pool. We all tore off towards the hotel, hey we didn't want our hair to get wet!

We crashed through the front door and ran past all the rooms and got to the elevators. Tenten pushed the up button and we waited there.

"COME ON COME ON!" Hinata yelled impatiently tapping her foot.

"Why don't you take the stairs?" a voice said behind me, we all turned and looked.

"SHIT!"

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"So, that's the plan?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru nodded.

"That's the best and safest way I can think of to get Sakura to believe Sasuke when he says he loves her." Shikamaru said. I REALLY hated this plan.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a frown.

"What the great Uchiha can't write some love letters and give her gifts, or in other words... BE ROMANTIC?" Neji said with a smirk.

"I don't see you doing that to Tenten." I said glaring at him, he glared back and it started a glaring contest.

"WELL IF MY SECOND GREATEST RIVAL CANNOT COMPLETE THE TASK OF WRITING THE LETTERS OF LOVE FOR THE CHERRY BLOSSOM OF MY HEART, THEN I SHALL FOR HIM!" Lee cried.

We all looked at him,

"No."

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Gaara wrapped his sand around us and started taking us back to the pool.

"NO! SAKURA USE YOUR STREGTH AND HELP US!" Tenten cried, we were in the lobby and everyone was giving us strange looks. What? Getting dragged to the pool by the emotionless Kazekage was strange?

**WE CAN'T GET OUR HAIR WET! IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET IT JUST RIGHT! **i.s. screamed in my mind. I took a deep breath and focused my chakra into my arms and legs.

"Okay Gaara you asked for it!" I said and I pushed my arms and legs out, and my result? Nothing happened. Not even my hands broke free of the sand, and we were almost to the pool!

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I made the sand harder on you." Gaara said looking at me. Well maybe...

Gaara made the sand we were in hover above the pool for a second before we were aruptly dropped. About ten feet above the pool to be exact.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Splash!

"GAARA!" I yelled, he was now in the pool, smirking. I swam after him and when I reached him I tried to dunk him but was thrown when he grabbed me and threw me into the deep end.

"Ha you really didn't think you could get Gaara could you?" Kankuro asked. I slowly turned my head towards him, someone needed to pay.

"HAHAHAHA!" apparently Ino, Tenten and Hinata thought the same thing and headed towards Kankuro too laughing insanely.

We dunked Kankuro, gave him a wedgie and threw him in about two seconds flat.

**REVENGE!**

'We're just venting on Kankuro.' I thought to i.s.

**You just like to ruin all the fun, don't you?**

WAP! I was taken out of a daze when I was hit in the side of my head by... a beach volleyball thrown by Ino.

"Snap out of it forehead girl! Before-" That was all I heard before I was dunked by Kankuro. He tried to swim away while I was still underwater and with my stregth I grabbed him and threw him (while still underwater) into Gaara.

Of course Gaara's sand protected him but Kankuro made a nice dent in it.

I went up for air, and looked at Temari who was looking a little scared.

"G-Guys I think we annoyed Gaara." she said as the sand slowly made it's way to us.

"EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF!" I yelled frantically swimming away from the sand, but unfortunately the sand was faster and guess what?

I got dunked. AGAIN!

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

We were all looking at the still blank piece of paper that layed before me.

"Soooo, anyone have an idea to write like a poem or something?" Naruto asked.

"I-"

"Not you Lee." Neji said staring at the paper. Lee had had enough 'great' ideas for one day.

"Can't I just get her a teddy bear or something?" I asked.

"No, girls like it when they get mushy stuff like love letters, oooo you should describe her eyes! And tell her how when you look into them you get lost in them, that's what Shino-Kun said to me!" Kiba said gazing at Shino with adoration.

"Uhhhhh green eyes, green eyes, green emerald-like eyes... Well I can't think of anything." Neji said. That's when Naruto got a brilliant idea,

"To the internet!"

765765765765765765765765765765

Another chapter is done! What crazy stuff will they find on the internet for green eyes? What will happen in the spa craziness with Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Kankuro and Gaara (squeal!) I already feel sorry for the workers at the spa!

I COMMAND YOU ALL TO REVIEW! Seriously I get like 100 hits on a chapter but then 20 reviews! It's annoying, I accept anonymous review people!

Okay, so I'm going to go watch my Saturday night cartoons!


	19. NEVER Interupt Batman Begins

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but almost all of my reviewers on this story read Silver Cross which I have been updating so yeah...

HA I FEEL SOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN I DID LAST NIGHT FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO ALSO READ SILVER CROSS! (okay so maybe I just feel a little better and am just refusing to take any more of that vile, black-licorice flavored medicine)

anyway, y'all want to know what happened to the guys right and the girls of course, I still haven't decided if Gaara should be competition for Sasuke or should just act as a brother yet so yeah ONTO THE CHAPTER!

9090909090909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

Naruto typed on Google, 'Love poems for girls with green eyes' and there were exactly 1,750,000 results. (a/n I googled it to see!) and we just stared at some of them, they looked like a monkey could have wrote them, a drunk monkey.

"This is all lovey-dovey crap!" Naruto complained

We all nodded, what girl would like this stuff?

"THIS IS ALL BRILLIANT! I COULD NOT HAVE DONE BETTER MYSELF!" Lee cried and we all stared at him.

"So do any of you have an idea then on what to do?" Naruto asked and we all looked at Shikamaru.

"Uhhhh Eeny Meeny Miny Mo." Shikamaru said pointing to a random poem link. Naruto shrugged and clicked it to reveal the mushiest poem ever, and we all groaned.

"Wew're not getting anywhere with this." Neji commented and we all gave a nod. Shikamaru went into his thinking position while Lee started to look at more poems.

"Maybe I could just go to Suna." I muttered and they all looked at me.

"And do what?" Shino asked staring at me.

"He could give her a present and say he was sorry." Shikamaru said coming out of his thinking pose.

"That's the best we have so far, and at least it's original." Neji said and he was right, what guy did that before? (a/n maybe it isn't very original but I don't have the heart to tell them.)

"sh/n (shikamaru's note) tell us what?)

(a/n oh! Um nothing!)

765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I had had enough! Gaara had dunked me for the last time! I swam over to the pool steps and got out followed by Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Temari.

"We're going to go get our nails done Gaara, oh and your paying!" Temari said, maybe not so wisely. We all high-tailed it out of there when we saw Gaara raise his sand at us. I could sense his aura behind us, meaning he wasn't that happy about the fact he'd pay for the manicures, but what's the worst he could do? Oh... right.

I quickened my pace and ran past Temari towards the stairs, but with my luck I tripped on the rug causing Temari, Hinata, Ino and Tenten to drip over me.

"Damn Sakura! Why the hell did you trip?" Hinata asked me angrily. I looked up to see a pair of jade eyes staring straight back at me. Holding out something... cash?

"Don't you want to give a tip Haruno?" Gaara asked.

**What the fuck! **

I slowly nodded and he handed it to me with a smirk.

"I'm going to go watch teletubb- I mean TV back in my room, and Temari?"

"Uh y-yeah Gaara?" Temari asked slowly.

"You can wash the laundry when we get back from our break." Gaara said heading towards the stairs. Temari cursed under her breath and got up.

Well that was weird.

765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

So it had been deided that I would go to Suna along with Naruto and Shikamaru for backup, but now we had to get permission from Tsunade to go. Which is why we are in the liquor store right now trying to convince the man that we really DO need some 4 bottles sake to convince the Hokage to let us go to Suna.

"Honestly! The old hag will only let us go to Suna if we get her sake!" Naruto said, trying to convince the man that we were telling the truth.0

"Yeah and I bet she also gambles all her money away." The man said rolling his eyes.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru and I groaned.

"He was being sarcastic Naruto." Shikamaru explained and Naruto's mouth went in the shape of an o.

The man started to look more annoyed.

"Just give us the damn sake and we'll be on our way." I said as calmly as I could, resisting the growing urge to just kill the guy and be done with it.

"You are all underage, so no!" The man yelled back, I looked at Shikamaru who gave a slight nod and I smirked.

-five minutes later-

We were now heading to the Hokage's office with sake bottles in hand.

"Don't you think you over did it Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked me, hey it wasn't MY fault that the guy couldn't handle third degree burns.

**Uh huh, sure.**

'Where have you been?' I asked i.m. he had been gone for awhile.

**Ignoring you because you hurt Sakura-Chan.**

'Hn.'

**You do realize that hn isn't even a word right?**

"Sasuke?" I looked over to Naruto who was staring at me.

"You kind of spaced out there for a minute." Shikamaru said to me and we stopped running because we reached the tower.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Hinata and I were in the spa robes, eating cookie dough ice cream and watching soap operas, while Ino, Tenten and Temari were getting massages.

"Hey Sakura?" Hinata asked and I looked at her.

"What if Sasuke wasn't lieing to you when he said he loved you?"

We sat there for a minute pondering on this idea.

"Nah." we said in unison before eating our ice cream again. I heard a knock on the door, and since Tenten, Ino and Temari were due back by now and they forgot there key, I thought it was them.

I went over to the door and opened it.

"God that's what the fifth time you three forgot the key- Gaara?" It turned out to be Gaara, and of course all I had on was a robe. A THIN robe.

**SHUT THE DOOR!**

I shut the door as fast as I had opened it and felt my cheeks go red.

"U-Uh Gaara can you uh come back later!" I asked, Hinata stared at the door.

"Sakura I have something to ask-"

"Leave you perverted freak!" Hinata yelled going byakugan. I looked at the TV and saw batman driving the 'tumbler'. (a/n from batman begins which they are watching)

"LEAVE YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled and did a flying jump onto my bed, hey this WAS the best part of the movie, and I could just apologize to him later...

765765765765765765765765765765

soooo okay? back to Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

We walked into Tsunade's office to see her with three empty sake bottles by her, her head on her desk and a little drool coming out of her mouth.

"Soooo who wants to wake her?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I think we can just fill out the travel papers ourselves, and just leave the sake bottles and a note with her." Shikamaru said and I nodded.

We quickly filled out the forms (a/n which suprisingly don't need the hokage's signature) made a note and left.

"We'll meet at the gate in an hour." I said calmly and the others nodded and poofed off.

**Yay! We're going to see Sakura-Chan!**

765765765765765765765765765

And I'm done! Yay for me! I'm hungry, sooooo yeah I'm just going to go put this up and uh have a hot dog. : P

YAY HOT DOGS!


	20. OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY

**WAAAAAAAAAA! BIG PROBLEM!**

**Okay I have 3 chapters written on every one of my stories (2 on want to dance) but my internets down. (I'm on a computer at my dad's) Unfortunately this is how my conversation with my mom went about this,**

"**Mom, I restarted my computer, checked my internet connection, checked out our main internet connection, got Paul (step-dad) to see what's wrong and it's still not working."**

"**Oh, well I guess you don't have internet."**

**Yeah those were her exact words, and so until Paul gets the internet connection guy out here (because I don't think my mom's going to do anything anytime soon) I'm stuck.**

**Sooooo until this is all fixed, I will keep writing chapters, and as soon as the internet guy fixes my internet, I will update everything and put all the chapters I have written out up.**

**SORRY! –goes and cries-**


	21. This way to Suna!

**You can all start doing the happy dance now because I'm updating again. **

**I'm such a horrible person for not updating in forever:( but at least I updated! **

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

You'd think with a GENIUS on your team you wouldn't be lost in the desert.

"So it says to walk for another five hundred paces after you find the red grain of sand." Shikamaru said as he studied the map, well finding a grain of sand IN THE DESERT wouldn't be that hard.

Although a genius who couldn't care less right now if we were lost or not might pose a problem.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

We were down at the pool again when I felt something land on my back. I lazily grabbed the object and saw it was actually a letter.

_To the Kazekage,_

_Hey, it's Tsunade, um don't tell Sakura this, but Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are coming because they were very persuasive on the issue of coming here. I personally think that Sakura and Sasuke are a cute couple, so you should try to get them together when he gets here, maybe a party._

Something told me she was drunk when I read it, because Tsunade wouldn't say 'I personally think that Sakura and Sasuke are a cute couple' in fact she nearly hates Sasuke after his little stunt with Orochimaru. I looked up and saw Gaara looking down at me.

"No... WE ARE NOT HAVING A PARTY AND I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled and covered my mouth with my hands as soon as the 'kun' slipped out. Gaara started to smirk and Kankuro was laughing.

"I don't know, I think you and Sasuke-_kun_ do make a good couple!" Kankuro tease. I sent a punch at him and he went flying into the pool. All the girls looked at me saying, 'Well we DO know you still love him...'

"Well what kind of party should we have?" Temari asked as if nothing had happened. Was this expected?

"We should go to Chuckie Cheeses for the party!" Hinata yelled out and we all looked at her.

"YEAH!" everyone (but me) yelled excitedly, who could not love a mouse, pizza and arcade games? Although, I still did not want the party.

765765765765765765765765765765765

A few hours later

Sasuke's POV

"I FOUND THE RED GRAIN OF SAND!" I yelled out excitedly, hey it was hard to find red sand in the desert. We all started to head off in the direction that the map indicated when Shikamaru looked at the map again.

"Oh wait, that was just some jam, we were actually supposed to go west of the 'This way to Suna' sign we saw awhile ago." Shikamaru said. I knew we should have followed the damn sign. Naruto groaned and I just started to run off in the direction of the sign I had saw four hours ago.

76576576576576576576576576576565

One day later

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"So THE Kazekage couldn't rent out Chuckie Cheese's?" Kankuro asked with annoyance, Gaara had failed miserably to rent out Chuckie Cheeses. Gaara just continued to glare at no one in particular. I smiled happily, no party, which meant that I wouldn't have to talk to Sasuke!

(a/n yeah and Gaara controls sand.)

(s/n he does)

(a/n oh, well, uh, well you'll just see!)

I happily walked inside and headed to the elevators when I was stopped.

"Sakura- you know Sasuke does care about you, don't you? He wouldn't be coming here unless he really did care about you." It was Gaara, he was looking down at me and I turned away.

"Yes." I said quietly, more to myself that to him.

"Why did you run then?" he asked me and I thought for a minute.

"Gaara, what if someone, one of the most important people to you, were to leave? What if they were to kill you inside and just make you a shell for who knows how long?" I asked him turning and looking at him straight in the eye. He stared back at me with a stare so fierce, that I had to look down.

"What if they were to leave again?" I said quietly, Gaara didn't say anything and when the elevator door opened I walked in and wasn't followed.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Hinata's POV

I was pretty sure that everyone in our group heard that last bit as we headed in from the pool. I sighed; it was so obvious that Sakura and Sasuke cared for each other that it was… sad. Honestly, I was surprised that it took our meddling to get them to kiss! I sighed.

"So who's going after Sakura?" I asked and everyone gave me the 'you are' look. It was always the (not so quiet anymore) nice one! Dumb Gaara…

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"Anything else you missed _genius_?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, so far we had managed to go to five different towns and not even close to Suna. Shikamaru shrugged,

"I'm a _strategist_ not a map person." Shikamaru pointed out and we groaned, I knew I should have looked at the map in the beginning. I took the map and sighed, he hadn't even been able to follow instructions from mapquest. It was sad; at this rate by the time I got there, Sakura would somehow be married to Kankuro! Okay maybe not Kankuro but still.

**Hurry up! Sakura-chan could be in the church by now!**

I took off in the direction that the map indicated not waiting for the two 'friends' to stop their argument. They noticed and (unfortunately) followed after me.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

It was decided; cookie dough was the answer for everything. I was lazily eating pre-made cookie dough when Hinata walked in.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Hinata asked me and sat beside me on the bed, grabbing some of the cookie dough. She nearly gagged at the sweetness of it and ran to get a drink of water.

"How can you eat that?" she asked me as she came back, with a cup of water. I shrugged,

"It's my comfort food and I can eat what I want! " I replied and she sighed.

**Well if you want to gain twenty pounds you can. **The surprisingly quiet up until now, i.s. said. I quickly put the cookie dough onto the far end of the dresser and looked at it as if it had just come alive and insulted my forehead.

"Why do I feel like I just missed something?" Hinata asked me, and I laughed, causing the already confused Hinata to become more, well, confused!

76576576576576565765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"She's annoying." I stated as we sat down to eat, they looked at me.

"You already said that about five times Sasuke. We know your just saying that because… you love her!" Naruto said with a grin, and guess what it started from the two pranksters?

"Sasuke and Sakura sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" I punched the two of them before continuing on, why did I choose these two to come along again?

765765765765765765765765765765765

**I was watching the episode of Naruto where Gaara comes to the hospital (before Chuunin exam finals) and I realized Shikamaru was somewhat of a prankster, I mean he was going to torture his best friend with a fruit basket! Just some warning for the next chapter, major prank pulling (or meddling in Sakura and Sasuke's relationship, depends on how you look at it.)**


End file.
